Power Rangers: Knights
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: During the Medieval Ages, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round fought a war against Dragons and their Dragon King Nightmare sealing them away. Centuries passed but Mother Nature releases King Nightmare and his Dragons. Lancerlot and Merlin summon a new team of Power Rangers to face off against this new threat while learning the ways of a Knight.
1. Episode 1: Knights Awaken!

Power Rangers: Knights

By: Arrick Haun

Episode One: Knights Awaken!

Scientists were studying at an unknown desert area. They had been called there because of unknown volcanic activity. Earthquakes were routinely shaking the entire area. The quakes were felt for miles especially in major cities. This was mighty strange and puzzling to scientists all over the world because the area was all in a desert environment and the area wasn't on a tectonic plate. Scientist were trying to find clues on what was happening when one struck. It was a major Earthquake shaking the entire area and the sound of buildings were heard collapsing around five hundred miles away.

The Earthquake didn't just appear but it created a crevice. The crevice then filttered with what appeared to be demonic and evil fire. Frightened at what they had seen, all scientist fled the area just as four shadows appeared. Three figures appeared to have flown threw the ground. Once the flames cleared, it was soon apparent of what these figures were. There was no question about it, they were big, lizard like, and scaly. It was their huge wings that gave them away. They were Dragons! The fourth figure appeared to be a female wizard. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a wizard's outfit.

"Finally!" the middle dragon roared "After being sealed away underground by those knights for what seemed to be forever, we are free! It's time for all human kind to surrender their freedom!"

The Dragon that had just spoken out was not only the middle one, but wore a king's crown.

"It certainly was a long time ago King Nightmare" the spellcaster spoke.

"Indeed Morgon Le Fay" The dragon agreed with the spellcaster.

The other two dragons were silent but had their eyes on their king. One had three heads on one dragon. He appeared to be King Nightmare's councilor or adviser. The third dragon was female and wore a queen's crown. Morgon turned to the one with the three heads "Wouldn't all of your heads agree Brainstorm?"

"Of course!" The left head of the dragon spoke "It makes sense!"

The middle one was in full agreement with Morgon at least but had a strong disliking of the one that had spoken up "Who cares if it makes sense? It sounds fun!"

The right head spoke "We are for once in full agreement with King Nightmare. Of course we need to know what time frame we are in."

The female dragon spoke "Good point Brainstorm, but luckily we do have Morgon here."

"Agreed with you my lovely wife Queen Zera" King Nightmare spoke, he turns to Morgon "Morgon! Begin gathering an army of Dragon Knights and bring them to me for briefing."

"Yes, King Nightmare" Morgon said bowing to him then walked off to do her king's bidding.

In a hidden castle, a knight stirred from his slumber. He rose to his feet and walked towards the window of the castle. Thanks to the great wizard Merlin, he had been asleep sense the middle ages. The spell not only put him to sleep for all that time but it also preserved his body so he wouldn't pass away due to old age during his days in deep slumber. The spell on him had been broken, which meant only one thing, the Dragons had returned!

"Merlin" The knight spoke silently to himself knowing that everyone else that lived in the castle probably passed away due to age "What year is it now?"

As if responding there was a flash of light and Merlin himself appeared "Two Thousand and twenty Lancerlot."

"Merlin?" the knight asked in disbelief.

"It is me" Merlin said then he answered Lancerlot " I had cast the same spell on myself knowing that you'd might need my help...We have both been awaken due to our enemies escaping...Quickly Lancerlot, it's time to form a new team of-"

"Knights?" Lancerlot asked.

"I meant five humans with attitude and unstoppable" Merlin spoke.

"In other words" Lancerlot said getting it "Teenagers., but how do we get these five?"

Merlin answers "Get me the animal crystals and I'll cast a spell on them to find the teenagers for us. Only those chosen by the animal crystals shall become Earth's newest protectors"

Lancerlot does as he's told. He grabs a red eagle crystal, a pink hornet crystal, blue wolf crystal, yellow leopard crystal, and a black unicorn crystal. The Knight brings them to Merlin whom places them on a complete world map. The old wizard then raises his staff and cast a spell over the crystallized animals. The crystals absorb the spell, floated to five separate area on the map and disappeared into the selected areas,

The red crystal was absorbed into the United States of America, the pink hornet crystal was absorbed into Japan, the black unicorn crystal was absorbed into Scotland, the blue wolf crystal was absorbed into Italy, and the yellow leopard crystal was absorbed into Africa.

"It is done Lancerlot" Merlin spoke "Now the selected five teenagers will hopefully follow their instincts and come here...I want you to greet them to Castle Camelot and guide them to the Round Table."

"As you wish Merlin" Lancerlot said.

Merlin would be proven right the crystallized animals would attract the attention of five teenagers. One of the teenagers in the USA was finishing up football practice. Most of the coaches and players had already left, leaving a boy with short brown hair to sit studying some plays for the next practice. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans. His brown eyes studied the playbook expertly for he was the high school team's starting Quarter Back. Suddenly he is forced to put the playbook down and put it in his backpack. What caused him to do this was seeing a red crystallized eagle falling from the sky into the forest.

In Japan, a Japanese girl was exiting the school from her after school activity of gymnastics. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt which was pink around her neck. She also wore a black skirt and carried a pink backpack on her back. While walking she too caught sight of something pink crystallized hornet falling from the sky towards the ocean.

In Scotland a brown haired boy was finishing up fixing a car. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. He gets done explaining to another man about what was wrong with the car. It turned out that it had a problem with the breaks. He had replaced the breaks and the car should've been good to go. The other man thanked the boy for his work and drove off. This is when a black crystallized unicorn falling from the sky towards the outskirts of town.

In Italy a blond haired girl had stayed at school practicing on a violin trying to get extra credit from the teacher there. She had blue eyes and wore a blue shirt, and a white skirt. The teacher was able to give her the extra credit for her work. She had been working hard and dreamed of joining in an full fledged symphonic orchestra. As she is leaving her school violin tucked in it's case and a blue backpack on her back, she sees a blue crystalized wolf falling from the sky towards a volcano.

In Africa, a black boy whom had finished school was taking tourist on an African safari. These tourist were here to try to enjoy Africa's wild life. He had black hair, wore a yellow shirt and black shorts. Suddenly he is forced to excuse himself from a comrade for he saw a yellow crystallized leopard falling from the sky towards an abandon tree.

Regardless of where the teens were, they all had the same solution in their minds. Thinking something may have been up, the teens all took off towards the direction of the animal. When each of the teens got there, they one by one see what had landed. Sure enough it was the animal they saw but crystallized. One-by-one they reached out and grabbed the animal thinking it may have been trapped. A vortex appeared to open up and managed to suck the five teens into it. Once this happened all five teenagers seemed to slam into each other. For a while the five teens lay on the ground groaning in pain.

"What just happened?" the African teenager asked hearing the Scottish teenager groan.

"I don't know" the American teenager spoke "But I feel like I've been sacked by four different people."

The three boys manage to get up then see the two girls. The American teenager being a gentleman reached his hand over to the Japanese girl "You okay?"

The Japanese girl groans a bit rubbing her head for she had hit the Italian girl's violin case. She eyes the American stretching out her hand accepting being helped up "I will be once my head stops throbbing."

The Scottish teenager helps up the Italian girl whom looks around "Alright, where am I?"

"That's on par of my question" the African teenager admitted he checks out his hand which still held the yellow leopard crystal "Do any of your four have something similar to this? I'm Timothy Guardman by the way."

The Scottish teenager answers revealing the black unicorn crystal "It may not be yellow but it is a black crystallized animal. I'm John Scout."

The Italian girl answers revealing her blue wolf crystal "I managed to find one as well. I'm Zoe Freeman."

The Japanese girl then answers revealing her pink hornet crystal then seeing and remembering how to speak proper English spoke "I found this one next to the ocean...I'm Chika Arisu."

The American reveals his red eagle crystal "I also have one. I'm Aaron Washington."

"This is strange" John admitted "I've never seen any of these crystals before."

"It's probably a first for all of us" Timothy admitted "Because I've yet to see any ether."

"So...These probably brought us here?" Zoe asked.

"Question is where here?" Chika asked.

Aaron shrugs "Both of those are pretty good questions."

The animal crystals then activate sending a colorful beam towards an area. This puzzled the five teenagers but while most would run off or try to stay in one place, these five tore off after the light. When they got there, they stopped seeing real castle.

"Well, I'll be" John admitted "A real castle."

Aaron turns towards the others "Look, I don't know what is going on right now but I'm sure we'll find answers if we go inside it. I don't know what you guys want to do, but I'm going inside it."

"If they have answers" Chika admitted "I'll go with you."

"Same here" Zoe agreed.

"I'm pretty sure that goes for all of us" Timothy admitted.

The five teens walked towards the castle. They stopped a bit freaked out when they saw the drawbridge land but continued to walk inside it. Once in the castle they were greeted by a knight "Greetings, I'm Lancerlot."

"Lancerlot?" John asked blinking "As if the Lancerlot from the tale of King Arthur?"

"The same one" Lancerlot spoke "I'm pretty sure you have some questions involving how you got here."

"We are" Zoe told him.

Lancerlot bows to her "My fine lady all questions will be answered. Please follow me to the Round Table."

The five teenagers look at one another this afternoon was becoming, much and much stranger by the minute. First the crystallized animals, then being sent to this new location, seeing a real castle, and now meeting Lancerlot. How could this day get even more strange? They were about to find out.

Back with the dragons. Morgon had returned with an army of dragon wearing knight armor. Each of the dragons appeared to be dragons but they had no wings. Once they got to the area they bow down to King Nightmare. Morgon also bows before King Nightmare "King Nightmare, I've brought or Dragon Knights."

"Indeed" King Nightmare admitted turning to her and his army "My faithful warriors, we have finally been released let me hear you all roar!"

The Dragon Knights willingly obey their Dragon king. Their evil roars echoed threw the desert. King Nightmare pauses allowing them to continue then with a wave silences them "Yes, my fellow followers and friends we are back. Now the question is at what year is it now. Morgon?"

"Yes my liege?" Morgon asked.

"I want you to lead my Dragon Knights in a full out attack on the nearest human city. Try to find out as many information as possible before killing everyone you see."

"As you command" Merlina said she rises aiming her staff "Dragon Knights were leaving to forefill your king's orders! Now follow me!"

The Dragon Knights roar out agreeing to follow her then left. While leaving Brainstorm's three heads were having an argument with the left middle head talking to the left"Oh, this is going to be so good, too bad we aren't attacking!"

"I know we need to attack" The left head responded "But we are needed here to advise our king."

"I'd say we need to help Morgon. I don't trust her at all."

"I do!"

"I don't!"

"I do!"

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!" the right head spoke "You're giving me a headache!"

Queen Zera blinks a bit embarrassed by Brainstorm's acts as the three heads on her husband's adviser start bickering even trying to fight by biting or even by headbutting each other "...Brainstorm, please don't be getting one of those episodes."

King Nightmare even shakes his head as she asks him "How do you put up with him?"

"He makes good comedy" King Nightmare admitted.

Hearing this Brainstorm's heads all shout "HEY!"

Queen Zera couldn't help but not hold back a chuckle "That got them to stop."

"Indeed" King Nightmare admitted "Now we shall have our answers very shortly, and this time no one is going to stop us!"

In the castle, the knight Lancerlot had brought the five teenagers into a new room. This room was a huge room with a huge round table. There was no question about it, it was the famous round table where all of King Arthur's Knights sat discussing their next moves. All five teenagers were once again puzzled, why were they in here. It is Chika that asks Lancerlot "Lancerlot...I forgot to ask this question, where are we?"

Lancerlot turns to answer when a flash of lightning happens and an old wizard appears smiling at the five teenagers "Why, you five are all in Castle Camelot!"

Hearing this the teenagers all gasped with John shouting "No way! THE Castle Camelot?"

"The same one" the old wizard spoke as John points to him "Then you must be...Merlin."

"Correct" Merlin said "Now please my friends, sit down."

The teenagers all give each other a skeptical loo but sat down anyway. Merlin sees this and with Lancerlot at his side sat "Now listen, do you all know the tale of King Arthur?"

"Who doesn't?" Aaron asked "It was a popular child's book in the US."

Chika blushes embarrassed at this as she never knew about King Arthur "I think I might not have heard about the tale of this King Arthur...We people of Japan don't really know much about the Medieval ages as they are called."

"Wow Chika," Timothy spoke "We'll teach you it."

"There is no need to teach her it" Lancerlot insured.

Merlin continues on from there " You see you five, the tale of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round isn't just some fairy tale...It was real."

At this John blinks "No way...All of those adventures, including finding the sacred sword Excalibur was real?"

"It was" Merlin confirms he eyes the five "Now I suppose you all want to know why you were brought here."

"That was one of our questions" Aaron admitted.

"Well, I'll answer" Merlin said "There was one tale where it wasn't recorded in history now was it known to the people...A war against man eating fire breathing lizards."

"Dragons?" Zoe blinked.

"Yes" Lancerlot said "Dragons...Anyway King Arthur and all of the Knights of the Round fought a terrible war against them."

The five teenagers were silent allowing Merlin to continue "A war that ranged for many years during the medieval ages. Eventually, King Arthur lead the Knights of the Round to victory by sealing away King Nightmare, the Dragon King underground in a tight spell that was cast by me and the king's sacred sword Excalibur."

"A happy ending" John points out but Aaron saw something "But let me guess it wasn't as we think it was."

"Correct" Lancerlot said "On both counts, King Arthur and Merlin were able to bury the Dragons and their king underground sealing them away hoping that they would remain their for all eternity. Sadly, recent powerful earthquakes in an desert area has released the dragons."

Zoe and Chika pail at this. Even when being from Japan, Chika knew full well what a dragon did. The two girls look at each other both thinking the same thing.

"Great..." Timothy spoke "So these dragons escaped and are free and the Earth is pretty much doomed."

"Not really" Merlin spoke "Because King Arthur and I knew there could be a time when the dragons awoke. So the king ordered me to cast a spell on Lancerlot that made him sleep but stay the same age he was back then. I myself followed afterward...With the five of us came those crystallized animals of which you found."

The five teenagers one-by-one bring out their crystallized animals allowing Merlin to continue "I had placed a spell on all of them to locate five of you teenagers around the world. Only those chosen by the animal crystals would be Earth's last line of defense against the Dragons. In short you five have been selected to join in the long tradition to become Power Rangers."

"There must be some mistake" Zoe points out "Aaron, Chika, John, Timothy and I only seen what appeared to be animals in trouble and rushed to see if we could help them."

"There is no mistake" Merlin told her "They have chosen the five of you...In fact each of your animal crystals have given you special abilities once in ranger form. To give you your powers, you five will be knighted in the same way as any medieval knight."

Special swords appear in front of each of the teenagers. The animal crystals responded to this then join with the special swords and float towards each of the teenagers hands. Merlin starts off on the girls and one by one he taps the swords over their heads "Chika, you are an excellent gymnast and is from the island nation Japan. You shall become the Pink Knight Ranger whose power comes from the Japanese Giant Hornet. Abilities include shrinking, flight and a dangerous venom sting and you wield the Hornet Stinger"

Hearing this feeling the tap, Chika somehow holds up her hand and the animal crystal becomes a watch with the hornet laying straight in the middle of it and her sword was in her right hand. She eyes Merlin "The Giant Hornet is a dangerous insect. Uh, I do have this question, what's with this Knight Ranger deal?"

Merlin continues on continuing the process with Zoe "Zoe, you're musical talent with the violin is unrivaled to most other humans. You always also try to strive being the best violinist there is and always go the extra mile to get the credit. You shall become the Blue Ranger whose power comes from the wolf. Abilities include gaining much more strength and speed for each ally at your side. You shall wield the Wolf Mace.

Just like Chika, Zoe gains a watch on one hand with her animal being a wolf and a sword in her other hand. She couldn't help but smile at the old wizard as if thanking him for an opportunity to defend herself against these dragons.

Merlin then starts with the guys repeating the same knighting process only tapping their heads with their swords after speaking "John, you are an excellent mechanic able to fix nearly any vehicle or machine and not to mention very smart as well. You shall become the Black Ranger whose powers come from the unicorn. Abilities include teleportation and a highly defensive magic barrier. You shall wield the Unilance."

"Interesting" John admitted accepting the items with his watch having a unicorn in the middle with a smile.

Merlin then turns to Timothy knighting him "Timothy, you are very good example in a hard and caring worker in the African Safari. You shall become the yellow ranger with the power of the of the illusive leopard. Abilities include improved eye sight and stealth. You're weapon shall be the Leopard Axe."

Timothy gives both Lancerlot and Merlin a smile.

Merlin then turns to Aaron finally knighting him and finishing the explanation of each rangers' powers and abilities "Aaron, you are an excellent Football Quarterback. You have excellent judgment and have good play calling. Also from the world's best country the USA. You shall become the the Red Ranger whose power comes from the Bald Eagle. Abilities include flight, and improved eye sight. You shall wield the Eagle Broadsword. Not only shall you become the Red Ranger but you will be the team's leader."

Aaron accepts his items then looks up at Merlin and Lancerlot "This is a lot to take in, but if you two think we are the ones to protect the Earth, then I'm sure I speak for the team, we'll do it."

This caused all the other Rangers to smile.

Merlin then claps his hands "Rangers, the five of you are all the newest team of Power Rangers, the Power Rangers Knights. On accepting this you not only have your powers but mighty machines known as Megazords. Plus...you will be trained here in Castle Camelot"

"Trained for what?" Chika asked.

Lancerlot gives Merlin a nod while answering "You are all not just rangers, but knights as well. You will need to be taught the ways of the knight in order to defeat the Dragons...Only a true knight can bring peace to the earth again."

"We'll do it" Aaron admitted with the others in full agreement.

Merlin then notices that the teens were puzzled on how to go into their ranger forms "Unite your swords with your animal crystal watches to morph."

"We can't be carrying swords around" John admitted "We could get arrested for having a weapon on us."

"Don't want that" Aaron admitted.

Merlin understood "Right don't worry, this spell should be the way out" he cast a spell which turned the swords into keys.

Suddenly alarms started to sound in Castle Camelot. This got the teen's attention with Timothy standing up "What's that?"

"The warning alarm" Merlin answered bringing out a crystal ball on the round table "Now with this we shall see what is going on and where the attack is."

Sure enough the teens see what is attacking. Merlin confirms "Why if it my former student Morgon whom serves the Dragon King and his Dragon Knights. Knight Rangers, you're training will have to wait. You must stop Morgon."

"Alright" Aaron spoke looking at his new team "Let's go guys."

The others give him a nod and they exit out of Castle Camelot towards the city that was under attack. Once they got there Morgon was trying to convince an old man on explaining what year this is. The old man was too terrified to respond. She notices this and sighs "Very well, you will perish as well."

"BACK OFF MORGON!" Aaron shouted as he and the other rangers appeared.

Morgon heard her name being called and turns to see the five humans "And who may you five be?"

"You're worst nightmare!" Timothy told her.

Chika and Zoe run down towards the old man with Zoe explaining "Run for cover mr. We'll cover you."

The old man goes as fast as he could. Morgon shows them her saddened look "Oh, look you let my only clue in finding out my master's question go."

"Then we will stop him at any cost Morgon" John told her.

"That's right" Chika warned "We won't let you or your master terrorize or conquer the Earth."

Morgon chuckles "Is that so? I've got the upper hand...Dragon Knights, attack!"

The dragon knights obey her raising their claws and charging the teens. The teens charge the Dragon Knights back and begin to attack. Aaron leaps into the air and kicks the nearest Dragon Knight in the chest. It falls backward but Aaron's momentum carried him into two other Dragon Knights. He sees the two coming at him raising their claws. He ducks and kicks out at the two. One manages to take the kick and fall back but the other blocks it and tries to send Aaron onto his back with a backflip but he managed to successfully land it. He watches as the Dragon Knights he had kicked get back up and help their comrade advance on him.

Chika back flips and does a nice split kick to two Dragon Knight's heads. They fall but two other come at her. She sees them and cartwheels herself out of their slashes causing them to slash each other. She does a nice back handspring managing to kick a fouth one in it's head. It falls but a fifth manages to sneak up on her from behind and grabs her arm "Hey!" Chika shouts as one of them in front of her grabs her other arm "Let go!"

The Dragon Knights hold her arms preventing her from moving holding her so that their comrades could slice her neck or finish her off. Chika wasn't as powerless as they thought she managed to gain some strength in her legs and back flip nicely kicking the two advancing Dragon Knights in the face in the process. They fall backwards feeling their faces. The other two that were holding her arms seen this and growled before throwing her. She lands on the ground next to Aaron.

"You okay?" Aaron asked her.

"Yeah" Chika admits.

John himself was fighting against a group of five Dragon Knights. He punched, and kicked out at the attackers. Even when he could hit them and they fell backwards they would still come at him. He manages to dodge their slashes he was still at an disadvantage. Until one kicked him and he was sent towards Chika and Aaron. John gets up looking around the area. Zoe and Timothy try a different tactic. They teamed up with each other and seemed to be in perfect rhythm with each other. They would kick all at once and punch all at once. There efforts even though they tried their hardest proved to be well worthless. Just like their friends they couldn't seem to stop the Dragon Knights from coming at them. The two are eventually caught and thrown towards their friends.

Morgon chuckles as the five get up determined to stop the Dragon Knights and her "You teens are good, but my Dragon Knights are superior. I ask you all before I order my Dragon Knights to finish you all off, what year is it now?"

"Get a calender you witch!" Timothy told her.

Morgon frowns at having been called a witch "Fine then, be that way, Dragon Knights finish them!"

"What now Aaron?" Chika asked "We can't knock them down."

Aaron eyes his animal crystal watch "Merlin said these animal crystals when united with our swords would help us...Let's try it out. Follow my lead"

The others do what Aaron suggested reaching for their key and preparing to activate their animal crystals.

Morgon and her Dragon Knights pause questioning this "Merlin? What do these five have in connection with my former teacher?"

She'd get her answer when the teens shouted "It's Morphing Time! Animal Crystals Activate!"

The teenagers then jam their keys into a key slot in their animal crystal watches. Once the keys were inside the watches, the whole entire watch seemed to glow red, pink, yellow, blue, and black then burst out a crystallized material. The the teens all turn around gaining chainmill armor as the animal in the middle of their watch seemed to grow and engulf them, morphing the teens into their Ranger forms with swords tucked in their scabbards. The teens were now standing in their Power Ranger forms with each ranger's armor looking knight like but still spandex like as well with their animal features around their helmets. Each of the Ranger's chest had the nation's flag symbol on it. The order of the colors went in this direction, pink, blue, black, yellow, and red.

"Blast you Merlin!" Morgon shouted cursing her old teacher's name.

"It's true" Aaron now as the Red Knight Ranger told Merlina "Merlin gave us our powers so we can stop you and your master. Knight Rangers...Roll Call!"

"With the sting of the Giant Hornet...Pink Knight Ranger...Ready" Chika shouts drawing her sword.

"With the teamwork of the Wolf...Blue Knight Ranger...Ready!" Zoe shouts drawing her sword.

"With the magical skills of the unicorn...Black Knight Ranger...Ready!" John shouts drawing his sword.

"With the illusive nature of the Leopard...Yellow Knight Ranger...Ready!" Timothy shouts drawing his sword.

"With the sight of the Bald Eagle...Red Knight Ranger...Ready!" Aaron shouts drawing his sword "Knight Rangers...Let's show these Dragons what we can really do!"

With this the five Power Rangers charge with Morgon growling "Dragon Knights, attack!"

The Dragon Knights return the charge the against the Power Rangers. This time things looked in favor of the Power Rangers. John slashes out with his sword taking down three Dragon Knights and this time they stayed down having been killed by the sword slash after sparks flew from the area they were sliced in. He sees four coming at him on his front and back sides "Trying to take me by surprise are we?" John asked them he then manages to time it right and teleport into the sky. The four Dragon Knights instead of trying to destroy John ended up striking themselves. The four somehow managed to stick together and John comes down on them shouting while moving his hand over the sword "Unilance!"

His sword then became a knight spear and he manages to impail the four Dragon Knights with two trusts. Sparks flew as the four Dragon Knights fall to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks "This lance is awesome!"

Chika was slicing her own Dragon Knights down with her sword. Ten came at her but she eyes them "You ten are going down!"

She shrinks herself and takes to the skies then moved her own hand over her sword just once "Let's see what my Hornet Stinger looks like!"

Her sword turns into a crossbow "Oh, I'm going to love this weapon!"

She uses her power of flight to stay in the air and fire her crossbow. Now she may have been the size of a giant hornet but her arrows were normal sized and strike the ten Dragon Knights. Sparks flew and they fell to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks. She lands on the ground becoming visible "Now you just felt the sting of the Giant Hornet..."

Zoe sliced and diced threw Dragon Knight ranks. She could differently feel her strength was at max due to having all four of her friends with her. Each sword slash was incredibly more lethal. Too make it worse she was literally doing a speed run over her Dragon Knights. She sees two coming at her and jumps up into the air then moves her hand over her sword "Let's see how you like my Wolf Mace!"

She lands with a mace in her hand then quickly knows how to use it. Swirling it around she charges then swings it. The mace's sharp spiky balls hit the two Dragon Knights in their chests. Sparks flew as they fell. She whirls around using her weapon expertly each time it hit the Dragon Knights until she had plowed threw ten of them. They fall exploding in a shower of sparks "The tide is turning!"

Timothy expertly used his stealth abilities to the fullest. He seemed to blend into the area quite well and took all of the Dragon Knights by surprise by slashing at them. Ten think they see him but he manages to blend in and move his hand over his sword "Time to meet my Leopard Axe."

His sword turns into an knight axe which he silently charges the dragon knights and slices threw the unprepared Dragon Knights. The ten fall to the ground falling and exploding in a shower of sparks.

Aaron was slicing and dicing threw ten Dragon Knights and was squaring off against Morgon. His sword clashed against her staff "What does my teacher see in you five?"

"Well he sees that we Knight Rangers will save the world...But What did he see in you?" Aaron countered.

She frowns she slices out at him but he takes to the skies flying sword in hand "That's none of your business!"

She sees him flying "You can fly too?"

"Sure can but you can't" Aaron told her.

She growls grabbing her staff then fired a spell at Aaron. She misses him completely but spell causes a big explosion and a shower of sparks to be shown behind him. Aaron quickly waves his hand over his sword "Now let's try my Eagle Broadsword!"

With this he gains a knight's broadsword flies towards the Dragon Knights slicing them all down. They fall exploding in a shower of sparks and Aaron comes down onto Merlina with a downward slice with his sword. Morgon had no chance in dodging this and takes it. Sparks flew from her as she is flung backwards. At this time all five Knight Rangers had finished off the Dragon Knights.

"It's over Morgon" Aaron told her.

"On the contrary Red Knight Ranger" Morgon said getting up "You Knight Rangers may have won this battle, but you won't win the war against Dragons!"

She casts a spell and vanishes.

Aaron sighs out "Knight Rangers...Earth was Defended."

The five teenagers all report back in Castle Camurlot where Merlin and Lancerlot greet them with opened arms.

"You Rangers did well today" Merlin complimented.

"Too right you are" Timothy said "I mean these powers and weapons are incredible."

"I agree" Aaron said.

Lancerlot strolls up to the Rangers "While you five were away, Merlin was able to contact your schools and managed to convince them to let you all take schooling at his school."

"What school?" Chika asked.

"The Knight School of King Arthur" Merlin said "Where you will not only continue your studies with normal human school life but learn the ways of the knight, your teacher of course is Lancerlot. I'll be the headmaster."

"Well it is a good sign" Zoe said "But what about our parents?"

Merlin winks "I managed to convince them that it was a boarding school...Although Aaron you High school football coach was a problem to convince because in his words 'I don't want to lose perhaps the best Quarterback in high school football' but I managed to.

"Sounds just like my coach" Aaron joked.

The Rangers all agreed to stay at Castle Camelot to wait for their first day of this new school training.

End of Episode.

Episode 2: Eruption

Summary: The Knight Power Rangers must stop King Nightmare's latest plan from starting all world wide super volcanoes from erupting.


	2. Episode 2: Eruption

Episode 2: Eruption

In King Nightmare's castle, the Dragon King was reviewing the footage of the Knight Rangers. This like many other villains before him, this made him extremely angry. He had never known about Power Rangers not that he cared. What he did care about was that these new rangers were in the form of his most hated enemy Knights! Queen Zera notices this and was also viewing the footage. Both King and Queen of the Dragons were angry.

"BRAINSTORM!" King Nightmare shouted exactly the moment Morgon arrived "Explain these Knight Rangers."

"Uh-oh" the left head of Brainstorm spoke "Looks like he's blaming us! I didn't do it! My middle head did."

"I didn't!" the middle head spoke "YOU DID!"

"I didn't!"

The right head speaks "You morons...He's not blaming us! He just wants an explanation to what has occurred."

The other two heads sigh "Oh...Now that's different."

The right head face palms muttering out "Idiots."

The three heads turn with the middle one speaking up "A great question sire! Really great one indeed as of right now from what we can see, this maybe a new form of knights. We don't know much about them before."

King Nightmare turns "Of course...These Knight Rangers have bested my Dragon Knights, but perhaps they will need a new test. Brainstorm, Summon forward Volcanius and tell him to meet me."

"As you wish" Brainstorm said.

Queen Zera wondering what her husband's plan was.

At Castle Camelot. Aaron and his friends were outside in Lancerlot's training grounds. It would be their first ever training course. The day's lesson was a noble knight's code. Lancerlot walks out ready to teach the lesson. He walks out addressing the Knight Rangers "A true knight follows the Code of Chivalry."

"Chivalry?" Chika asked.

"A set of rules for knights a code of conduct for knights" Lancerlot answered "It is a path most knights follow."

"Most knights follow?" Aaron asked "But I thought all knights followed it."

"And you'd be correct" Lancerlot said "Just there are a few that don't."

"I see" John admitted.

Lancerlot continues "Remember the Code of Chivalry Rangers. Here is the code, a Knight shall always protect the weak and defenseless."

"Just like we did yesterday afternoon" Aaron admitted.

"Correct" Lancerlot admitted. "You five managed to protect an old man, you had experienced a little bit of the code in protecting the weak and defenseless."

"Is that the main rule in the Code of Chivalry?" Chika asked.

"That is a major important rule but there are others" Lancerlot answered her.

This puzzles Chika, luckily for her Lancerlot explains "Be truthful and never tell a lie is another rule into one. A major third is to be courageous on the battlefield."

This made a bit more sense to Chika. These three rules in the Code of Chivalry really did seem like an honest code to live by.

"Of course this is the first time we had female knights" Lancerlot admitted "Most of the Knights in my time were men. I'm not complaining."

"It is a new age" Zoe admitted "Where in most countries gender doesn't matter."

"True" Timothy admitted "Especially the USA."

"It took quite a while for the USA to even allow that to happen but it did." Aaron admitted.

Lancerlot stands up "There are other rules to the Code of Chivalry but for now we need to work on your fighting skills. Plus now that you are Power Rangers, you will have to follow three simple rules."

"Not just the Code of Chivalry?" Timothy asked "Three other rules?"  
"Indeed" Merlin said as he watched Lancerlot's lecture " They are simple and were followed by most of the other Rangers before you, rule number one never use your powers for selfish reasons. Rule number two, always keep your battles short and never escalate a fight unless evil forces you to. The third and final rule always keep your identities a secret. No one must know you are a Power Ranger...Any questions?"  
"I have one" Chika admitted raising her hand "That last rule sort of violates the Code of Chivalry, you know always stay truthful and loyal..."

"It sort of does" Merlin admitted "But it can be amended for that last rule for most Power Rangers. It's to protect your identities from the public.

"We shall begin practicing the Code of Chivalry first" Lancerlot explained to the Rangers "Then it will be onto your swordsmanship skills."

The group of five began more of their training that day.

In King Nightmare's domain, Brainstorm approaches then bows "King Nightmare, Queen Zera, Volcanius has arrived. He's awaiting his meeting with you."

King Nightmare arrives with his wife at his side "Very well, Brainstorm, allow him in."

Brainstorm lets the new Dragon inside. He seemed to look like any normal dragon, only much more muscular and he seemed to be the color of magma "I have arrived my King and Queen. I Volcanius can make any volcano erupt much worse then anything these humans have ever seen."

"I know of your abilities Volcanius! Which is why I called you forward. Merlin has created these Knight Rangers."

"And you want me to destroy them" Volcanius shouted.

"That would be the first thing I'd send you on" King Nightmare said "I need you to go into all of Earth Supervolcanoes and cause them to erupt all at one time. It should destroy all of human kind."

"There are currently six world wide" Volcanius admitted "But this task should be easy...Just sit back and watch as I Volcanius cause the extinction of the human race. And if these Knight Rangers attempt to stop me, I'll destroy them."

"Then get too it!" King Nightmare ordered "I want all humans dead by this evening!"

"Consider that done" Volcanius admitted leaving.

Queen Zera smiles "This is an excellent plan my love."

"There is nothing more dangerous then a violent Super Volcano eruption" King Nightmare said "So imagine the chaos and destruction when all six of them go off! Man kind is finished when Volcanius succeeds in his missions!"

"Oh goodie!" The middle head of Brainstorm shouted "Volcanic roasted humans! That's a good dish!"

Both left and right heads look at the middle one and the middle one catches this turning to them "What? Am I the only one of us that love to eat humans?"

Both right and left heads of Brainstorm just give a few groans with Morgon rolling her eyes even she didn't like Brainstorm's episodes.

In Castle Camelot, the Knight Rangers were now practicing swordsmanship skills when the castle's alarms were going off. Aaron blocks Timothy's sword, both boys hear the alarm then look over to the rest of the team. They heard it as well then rush into the Round Table room. There Merlin was already at the crystal ball as Aaron asked "What's going on Merlin?"

Merlin answers "King Nightmare is at it again. Now he's sent one of his better warriors to destroy all humans regardless."

"Do we know who and where?" Zoe asked.  
Merlin lets the crystal ball show them the monster with Lancerlot speaking out "Oh dear, it's Volcanius!"

"Volcanius?" John asked.

"Volcanius is a dangerous dragon that can cause volcanoes to erupt" Merlin explains "Except those eruptions are much more dangerous and deadly then normal."

"Great..." Chika muttered "A Lava breathing dragon."

"Not to mention volcanic ash spewing dragon too" Timothy admitted.

"But that would make no sense" Zoe points out "Sure there are lots of volcaneos but they are in localized areas located around the ring of fire...Unless."

"You are right. He'll still need to be stopped" Aaron admitted then he got it "I have a feeling he won't be after regular volcanoes...He's going to go after...Super Volcaneos."

"That's not a good sign" John admitted "Because Super Volcaneos have been documented to have eruptions much worse then regular volcaneos...Plus they could cause world wide damage..."

"Merlin can Volcanius cause multiple eruptions world wide?" Timothy asked.

"He can" Merlin answered "Just by finding and connecting each of the Super Volcanoes Lava Flows with each other.

"That narrows our search for him to only six places he could be" Chika said.

"We have to find him quickly" Aaron admitted.

"There are only five of us" Zoe points out.

"Then let's hope we can leave out one that people don't know about and split up to the other five Super Volcanoes" Aaron points out "He's beginning his attack so he's going to be at one of them. I would assume it would take him time to dig down into the Earth's core to find that Super Volcano's lava."

"It does take him a while" Lancerlot agreed.

"Then how do we get to the other Super Volcaneos?" Chika asked.

"Our portal transporter system" Merlin said "It will take you to any area in the world."

Chika turns "I'll check out the one in Japan."

"I'll check the one in Italy" Zoe admitted

"I'll check the one in Scotland" John said.

Aaron turns to Timothy "You check the one in California. I'll check Yellowstone both are in the US."

"Right" Timothy said.

The five are able to find the portal where Aaron turns to the others "Be on high alert, if you spot an the enemy call each of us."

The group of four give him an understanding nod before going into the areas. Chika is walking around the Super Volcano in Japan trying to find clues on finding Volcanius. She also tries to act like a visitor trying not to by anyone else's attention to her. She had to remember her rules where people shouldn't find out her identity as a Power Ranger. She didn't find any sign of a dragon that was digging "Okay" Chika mutters "I don't see him here."

Zoe was checking the Super Volcano in Italy. She too was expertly trying to find any signs of Volcanius. Despite having little track on reconizing dragon prints, she did her best. Despite this she also found no sign of Volcanius. She wasn't about to give up. Perhaps she would hear him. Once she heard the dragon warrior, she would attempt to stop him of course not before telling the others.

John was in Scotland looking around the Super Volcano there. He himself hadn't seen any signs of the dragon they were out to get. He scratched his head a bit. Still he wasn't discouraged. Timothy was looking for the California Super Volcano. He wasn't from the United States so he had to ask around the locals for the location of the Super Volcano in that area. He was able to find it and then check for the dragon. He found no signs of the dragon. No matter though he wouldn't give up.

Aaron on the other hand was in Yellowstone, a Super Volcano he was looking forward to seeing. He had a feeling that the dragon they were searching for was in the area. It made sense why try to spread chaos over the world then attacking Yellowstone's Super Volcano to make it erupt first then shortly afterwards all the other five. Aaron would be proven right. He did see a Dragon's foot print then followed them just in time to see Volcanius "Volcanius!"

The Dragon turns "Aha, who might you be?"

Aaron answers "You're about to find out you lava spewing lizard!"

He reaches for his cell "Rangers...I've found him at Yellowstone."

"We're on our way" was the response.

Seeing this King Nightmare growls "Those Knight Rangers were onto us!"

He turns to Morgon "Send down the Dragon Knights on the pink, blue, black, and yellow Rangers...Volcanius! If you can hear me, deal with the Red Ranger!"

Morgon obeys the Dragon King sending out multiple Dragon Knights onto the separated Rangers. Leaving Volcanius to laugh evilly at his King's command "Consider that done!"

Chika, Zoe, John, and Timothy report to Aaron "Sorry Aaron, you'll have to hold him off, Dragon Knights."

Aaron eyes the Dragon "Alright, guys, just defeat those Dragon Knights as soon as you can, I'll deal with this over grown lizard."

Regardless of where they were, each of the Knight Rangers shouted their key words "It's Morphing Time! Animal Crystals Activate!"

In no time at all where ever the five teens were they had turned into their Power Ranger selves in the same order as they did before, pink, blue, black, yellow, and red. Then each of the Knight Rangers announced their sentences beginning with Chika "With the Sting of the Japanese Giant Hornet...Pink Knight Ranger Ready." "With the Teamwork of the Wolf...Blue Knight Ranger...Ready" "With the Magical Abilties of the Unicorn...Black Knight Ranger...Ready." "With the illusive Nature of the Leopard...Yellow Knight Ranger...Ready!"

Finally Aaron announced his towards Volcanius "With the Sight of the Bald Eagle...Red Knight Ranger...Ready"

"So it's only you and me Red Ranger" Volcanius spoke then he charged the Red Ranger just as he completed his words and drew his sword.

The speed of the Dragon completely catches Aaron off guard and as a result the evil dragon is able to slash Aaron across the chest. Sparks flew as the dragon's claws hit the Red Ranger's chest which sent Aaron flying backwards. The Red Ranger is able to recover by getting some wind and land perfectly. He then charges Volcanius back. The evil Dragon laughs "Let's see you take this Red Ranger!" He gathers in lava in his mouth and fires it at the Red Ranger.

Aaron takes to the skies avoiding the lava attack. Sparks fly behind the Red Ranger as he flies towards Volcanius "So I missed you Red Knight Ranger...Well try this Volcanic Ash Storm!"

The Dragon's claws are able to unleash a powerful volcanic ash attack at Aaron. It normally would've both blinded Aaron's vision and damages him but instead thanks to Aaron having the sight of the Bald Eagle his vision wasn't damage. Multiple sparks fly from Aaron as he is flying. Aaron finally falls but towards the dragon and slashes with his sword. Sparks fly from Volcanius as he is sent onto his back just as Aaron lands on his stomach.

"That was impressive Red Knight Ranger" Volcanius spoke "But that will not save you."

Aaron gets up "We'll see about that!"

Both Red Knight Ranger and Dragon stand up preparing for battle once again then charge each other. Chika the pink Knight Ranger was fighting against a huge army of Dragon Knights. Right when she got the message from Aaron that he had found the dragon. Now she had a slight delay with having to deal with them "You ugly dragons are messing with a knight on a very bad day! Time to slay some dragons."

The Dragon Knights charge her and she gets right to work. She drew her sword and slashed out at the first three that jumped at her. The sword connects and the three Dragon Knights fell to the ground. She then gets to work on the remaining Dragon Knights, kicking and slicing with her sword. She was going to quickly deal with the Dragon Knights then join Aaron.

Zoe the blue Knight Ranger was also fighting against Dragon Knights. She too was a bit angry that King Nightmare would attack them. She knew the reason why, so Volcanius could get away and start the volcanic eruptions...Luckily Aaron had sighted Volcanius. Like Chika she was going her fastest to defeat the Dragon Knights "Get out of my way! Or you'll regret it!"

She back flips then kicks a Dragon Knight in the head. The force of the kick sent it plowing threw five which Zoe dispatched with one sword slash. She lands on the ground eying five more Dragon Knight "Told you guys you'd regret it."

John the Black Knight Ranger ducked a slash from a Dragon Knight "So, Nightmare must've sent you to stop us Knight Rangers from joining Aaron."

The Dragon Knights hissed at him but John avoids it's slash then slashed with his sword, then watched as a Dragon Knight seemed to stop then open it's mouth. It then breathed fire at John but he avoids it by jumping over it and comes down with his sword drawn came down on the Dragon Knight slaying it. It falls with John speaking up "Don't worry Aaron, we are on our way once these Dragon Knights are defeated."

Timothy the yellow Knight Ranger was taking on his own group of Dragon Knights. He should've known about this. Well the Knight Rangers would have time to adjust to this new foe. He clashes his fist against one Dragon Knight and manages to give up an uppercut with his left hand. The force of the uppercut sent the Dragon Knight onto it's back. He then proceeds to cut down the Dragon Knights.

Despite the Dragon Knight's best efforts they were quickly defeated. One by one the Pink, Blue, Black, and Yellow Knight Rangers had not only defeated the Dragon Knights but were on their way to help Aaron out. Aaron on the other hand wasn't having much success. He came at Volcanius with a stab but Volcanius managed to parry the Red Knight Ranger's sword, then seems to smile "Your swing is a threat but unlike most knights...You swings are predictable!"

Volcanius then starts to slash Aaron across his chest, once, twine, no three times. Each time sparks flew from Aaron then Volcanius swings his tail catching Aaron across his chest once again. More sparks flew as Aaron is sent rolling on the ground backwards. The Red Knight Ranger is able to get onto his knees then onto his feet.

"Back for some more?" Volcanius asked "You are no match to a seasoned Dragon!"

"Maybe I and the others are just starting off" Aaron told Volcanius "But like all Knights we will never give up!"

"Really?" Volcanius asked "Well then take this Volcanic Steam Slice!"

He then swings his tail with this time hot steam comes from it in form of a slice. The attack connects causing sparks to fly from Aaron then it took him onto the ground yet again "Grounded again Red Knight Ranger."

Aaron gets back onto his feet "Keep on talking!"

"Sadly I don't have time for that Red Ranger prepare to be destroyed" Volcanius shouted.

"It's you that will be destroyed" Aaron told him he moves his hands over his sword "Eagle Broadsword!"

The Red Knight Ranger gained his weapon and jumps up high Volcanius growls "Take this Volcanic Steam Slice!"

"Not this time!" Aaron shouted swinging his sword which destroyed the attack and he comes down on Volcanius striking him with the sword, sparks flew from the dragon, Volcanius stumbles and as he falls he slashes twice at Aaron.

Aaron parries one slice but the other slash connects causing sparks to fly from Aaron. Aaron is sent backwards but he's still standing as Chika, John, Timothy, and Zoe join him with John explaining "Sorry Aaron, we all got ambushed by Nightlame's Dragon Knights."

"Aaron, are you okay?" Chika asked him.

"I am" Aaron answers.

Volcanius gets up "What the? Four other Knight Rangers?"

"Too right" Timothy said.

"And we are going to stop your evil plan" Zoe shouted.

"Really?" Volcanius asked "Then how about you all try taking on this Volcanic Ash Storm!"

The Dragon unleashes volcanic Ash at the Rangers. The volcanic cloud covers all of the Rangers causing sparks to fly from them but they charge forward. With Chika flying out first moving her hand over her sword "Hornet Stinger!"

"WHAT?" Volcanius asked out seeing the Pink Knight Ranger.

Chika levels her crossbow then fires four rounds out of it. Each arrow strikes Volcanius causing sparks to fly from him. This was then followed by John rushing out towards Volcanius moving his hand over his sword "Unilance!"

He then uses his spear to spear Volcanius through. Sparks flew from the dragon as John continues "Up and over!"

"Up and Over'?" Volcanius asked as John manages to use his strength with the Unilance then hurled the dragon over to Zoe and Timothy "WHOA!"

Both Zoe and Timothy moved their hands over their swords "Wolf Mace!" "Leopard Axe!"

The Blue and Yellow Knight Rangers gained their special weapons then attacked. Zoe's Wolf Mace lands a direct blow to Volcanius's head dazing him. Then Timothy's Leopard Axe strikes the Dragon right threw the middle. Sparks flew as Volcanius is on the ground clutching his body "I can't believe I let them get me."

"We're not done!" Aaron shouted causing Volcanius to look up "Oh nuts the Red Ranger!"

Aaron flies at him "Eagle Broadsword!"

He slashes out with his sword going right threw Volcanius and lands perfectly right in front of his friends. For a while Volcanius seems be fine but electricity seems to flow from him "This is impossible, you Knights beat me!"

The Dragon falls to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

Watching the footage was King Nightmare "Darn it! Morgon! Do something about this!"

Morgon bows to him "I shall King Nightmare."

She arrives on the scene "Volcanius...You were too cocky and that let the Knight Rangers get the upper hand on you...But no matter I shall grant you more life."

She aims her wand "Ancient darkness of the dead, raise up and lend your strength to give this dragon a second life! Dark Geyser"

With this she jabs her staff into the ground and it emits darkness not only into the ground but it sends more darkness under the ground to Volcanius. Once under Volcanius's body darkness erupts as it was a Geyser.

"What is this?" all of the Knight Rangers asked.

In no time at all Volcanius reappears only huge.

"That dark Geyser made him a giant" Timothy noted.

Volcanius looks at the Rangers "Rangers...It's a pleasure to meet you once again and now it's time for vengeance."

He breathes lava at all of the Knight Rangers. John is now using his forcefield ability to generate one that protects the Rangers "Hurry up Aaron" John told Aaron "I'm unsure how much longer I can last."

Aaron then asked Merlin "Merlin...Volcanius has grown huge, I'm unsure what to do?"

"Here me Rangers" Merlin explained "Now is the time to summon your Zords. Raise you swords high and shout Animal Knight Zords Awaken."

"Thanks Merlin" Aaron said he turns to the others "Did you all hear that?"

"We have" we the response.

"Then let's do this" Aaron shouted.

He and the other Knight Rangers raised their swords high shouting "Animal Knight Zords...Awaken!"

The sword glew the same color as their Animal Crystals then unleashed red, yellow, blue, pink, and black crystallized lights into the sky. The lights continued on towards Camelot striking hidden gargoyles with heads shaped like an animal's head. The red crystallized light hits a gargoyle turning it it a mechanicalred knight with it's body in shape of an eagle. The pink crystallized light hits a gargoyle turning it into a mechanical knight with it's body in shape of an Giant Hornet. The blue Crystallized light hits a gargoyle turning it into a mechanical knight with it's body in shape of a Wolf. The yellow Crystallized light turns a Gargoyle into a mechanical knight with it's body in the shape of a Leopard. The Black Crystallized light hits a Gargoyle turning it into a mechanical knight with it's body in shape of a unicorn.

At the seen of the fight the giant Volcanius was starting to over power John's forcefield until a multi colored blast at Volcanius striking the giant dragon. Sparks flew as it stops him "What?"

The Knight Rangers all look at their new Zords with Lancerlot speaking up to them "Behold Knight Rangers...You're Animal Knight Zords."

"They look awesome" Zoe admitted.

"I'll say, that's the biggest Giant Hornet I've ever seen" Chika admitted.

"That's a bit bigger then any fighter jet" Aaron admitted.

"Wow, a mechanical Unicorn" John admitted "I always knew Unicorns were real."

Timothy looks at the leopard Knight Zord "They are amazing and act like the animals that represent us."

"Alright, Knight Rangers, let's get to work!" Aaron ordered.

With this all five Rangers jumped into their Zord's cockpits with Aaron looking around his cockpit "Hey they don't only look good on the outside...The Insides good too."

"This proves that even in the middle ages, mechanics were excellent" John admitted

"This is very comfortable to sit in" Timothy admitted.

"I could practice violin in here all day" Zoe admitted.

"Mine has a nice stereo" Chika admitted.

With this the Knight Rangers began to pilot their Zords.

"You Rangers are all full of surprises" Volcanius shouted "Then try my Volcanic Ash Storm!"

The giant dragon unleashes it's volcanic ash attack.

"In coming volcanic ash" John reported.

"Stay on target" John said.

The Volcanic Ash Cloud attack strikes the five Animal Knight Zords causing sparks to fly all around the robotic vehicles but the Zords continued on.

"Now" Aaron ordered all Rangers "Let's unleash our fire power on him!"

All five Rangers press a button and the Animal Knight Zords complied. The Eagle Zord shot two red laser beams out of it's eyes, the Giant Hornet Animal Knight Zord aimed it's stinger and fired a pink stinger beam out of it. The Unicorn Animal Knight Zord focused in magic in it's horn then fired a black beam out of it. The Wolf Animal Knight Zord leveled it's tail alongside the Leopard Knight Zord. Then the Wolf Animal Knight Zord fires a blue beam while the Leopard Animal Knight Zord fired a yellow beam. All five beams connect to Volcanius causing multiple sparks to fly from him.

Aaron sees that the attacks did nothing to Volcanius, well it did but it wasn't enough "Rangers...We aren't good enough, we need to combined our Zords into one by jamming them into the sword compartment all together now!"

"Alright!" was the response.

"On the count guys" Aaron announced "One."

"Two" Timothy counted down next.

"Three" John counted down.

"Four" Zoe announced.

"Five!" Chika finished.

With this all five Knight Rangers jammed their swords into the Animal Knight Zord's sword compartment. Then the transformation began. All five Animal Knight Zords charged a bit more before the transformation. The first thing that happened was the wolf and leopard Animal Knight Zords folded themselves upward to become the Megazord's knight like boot feet. The Unicorn Animal Knight Zord jumps up folding upward to become the legs, lower and upper body of the with it's horn folding into it's head connecting to it's boots. Thus becoming the armored body of the giant Robot. The Giant Hornet Animal Knight Zord lost it's wings but split into two parts becoming the giant robot's armored arms. Then the Eagle Knight Zord becomes the armored head. The Giant Hornet's wings then form the Knight's shield which was attached to one arm. The Hornet's Zord's stinger would then become the Knight's Broadsword which was attached on it's back. Then background showed it walking out of a castle ready for battle.

"Knight Megazord" The Knight Rangers shouted "Ready for battle!"

Inside the Knight Megazord's cockpit each Knight Ranger sat at their stations with Aaron front at the center. To his right Chika sat in her station, behind her was John. To his left Zoe sat in her station with Timothy right behind her. At the very back of the cockpit right above the doors, all five nations seemed to be together united. At each of their seats the animal the Knight Rangers gained their powers from was on the seat. Only in Aaron's area was there a huge sword in the center of his controls. The sword was big because during the transformation all five swords were joined into one. The rest of the Rangers had buttons to control the Megazord.

"So you have a big, Knight" Volcanius shouted "Big Deal!"

"Oh it's a very big deal for it's going to take you out" Aaron warned.

"Let's see what that giant robot knight can do!" Volcanius shouted.

He charges the Knight Megazord.

"Here he comes" Aaron warned.

The Knight Megazord is able to side step Volcanius's slash then reward the Dragon with a punch to his head. Volcanius falls back swiping once again. The Knight Megazord weaved out and gave it another punch. Volcanius once more stumbles backwards a bit but not before he slashed out with it's tail. Now the tail part connected to the Knight Megazord's chest causing sparks to fly from it. The Dragon tries again but this time the Knight Rangers draw the Knight Megazord's sword and slashes out at the tail. Sparks flew as Volcanius's tail is cut off "OUCH! MY TAIL, MY TAIL! YOU KNIGHTS CUT OFF MY TAIL!"

He is then stabbed by the Knight Megazord's sword which after sparks flew from him sends him flying landing very hard on his back "Ow, now you've made me mad. I'm going to melt that robot of yours!"

He then breathes out lava at the Knight Megazord. The Knight Megazord raises it's shield, which holds as sparks fly from the shield, it then focuses the power in the shield and flings the attack right back at Volcanius. It strikes Volcanius causing sparks to fly from him, he falls to the ground and gets up.

"Alright now that was amazing John, a reflector shield" Aaron told the Black Knight Ranger now let's finish him."

The other Knight Rangers agree and Aaron is able to pull the huge sword out "It's time we stop your rampage...Volcanius."

"Oh I'm so scared!" Volcanius shouted "I'll destroy you all!"

"We'll see about that" Aaron shouted then raises the sword high and this was followed by the rest of the Knight Rangers raising their arms then bringing them down as if they were holding their own swords "Knight Slash!"

The Knight Megazord's animal spirits all activated focusing their power into the sword as the Knight Megazord. The Knight Megazord whirls it's sword around Counter Clock wise then strikes out at Volcanius. The sword strikes Volcanius whom was caught in a charge "Oh, well, I guess you Power Rangers are actually Knights!"

Volcanius falls to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks "Knight Rangers...Earth is defended" Aaron announced.

The Knight Rangers all cheered for their victory knowing that had stopped King Nightmare's plan. After demorphing and returning the Animal Knight Zords, they returned to Castle Camelot. Both Merlin and Lancerlot were awaiting their arrival.

"Well done, Knight Rangers" Merlin compliments them "You have once again demonstrated your honor and heroics in battle. You've saved the Earth once again."

Lancerlot agrees "King Arthur would've been proud in the work you've done Rangers. But that was just one battle. King Nightmare is sure to attack once again."

"Of course he is" Aaron admitted remembering hearing monster attacks all around the United States mostly happened in California "Evil always seems to never learn."

"Which is why we Knight Rangers will be against them" Timothy suggested.

Aaron and the other Knight Rangers smile joining their hands putting them on top of each other "Knight Rangers!"

**End of Episode**

** Episode 3: Armordrag: After their normal weapons fail to do any sort of damage to Armordrag, King Nightmare's latest Dragon, the Knight Rangers must learn the secret to combine their weapons to form a Ballista.**


	3. Episode 3: Ballista

Episode 3: Ballsita

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Saban does I just own the Knight Rangers,**

In Castle Camelot the Knight Rangers were getting ready for their second day of training. They weren't in their regular civilian clothing rather they were wearing medieval clothing. For the teens they wore tunics representing their Ranger color and black pants. This was knew to Chika as in Japan the girls while in school wore skirts. Lancerlot appears with Chain-Mill armor and greeted the Rangers "Good morning Knight Rangers, sleep well?"

"We did" was the response.

Lancerlot turned to Chika seeing that she was puzzled "What's wrong?"

Chika answered "It's just a new thing to me wearing pants. In the school I come from we wear skirts as part of our uniforms. I haven't adjusted to this kind of life yet Lancerlot."

Zoe agreed "That's okay Chika, I haven't adjusted completely ether. I myself prefer skirts as well."

Lancerlot chuckles "Ladies, ladies, there is a reason why I've asked you to wear pants. You see when your training especially sense you may want to spar with your friend. So I'll be brief what happens if you preform back flips in front of a guy?"

Chika got it blushing "Guys may see something"

Zoe blushed as well "Good idea Lancerlot."

Lancerlot turns to the Knight Rangers giving them the chain-mill armor "This is the last part of your uniform while you are in Castle Camelot including in it's training grounds which is out back. Now I understand yesterday that we began your training as a knight but that was only to teach you Chivarly. Now the real training begins."

The Knight Rangers all go into their rooms to put on the chain-mill armor then once again met Lancerlot outside of the castle.

In the Dragon's kingdom, King Nightmare was roaring up a Storm. The Dragon King didn't like failure. Not one little bit. He angrily breathes fire all around the kingdom. Everyone including Brainstorm and Morgon knew to stay away from the Dragon King. Only his wife Queen Zera was the only one that would stay with him. She too was upset.

"Curse those Knight Rangers and their Magic Tricks!" King Nightmare shouted "They defeated Volcanius!"

Queen Zera agrees "What I don't get is how they were able to get to the area Volcanius was in."

"Good point" the Dragon King said.

A new voice sounded "Volcanius was unprepared for the fight King Nightmare! Those Rangers may have fancy tricks but they will see that it'll be impossible to defeat all Dragons!"

Their was dead silence as the four turn towards the direction of the voice. The Dragon King and Queen growled and eyed venomously at Brainstorm thinking it was one of his heads that spoke.

"Hey! What's with the look?" The right head asked.

"Yeah my liege!" The middle head spoke.

It was the right head that sighed shaking his own head then eyes the King and Queen "For once my liege it wasn't any of those two brainless idiots."

"HEY!" the Middle head spoke in an objective manor.

"Were not brainless!" the Right shouted in the same manor.

"Thanks for making my point you two," the left spoke face palming.

"THEN IF IT WASN'T YOU" Queen Zera roars "THEN WHO DID?"

The voice responded as he approaches out of nowhere "I did!"

King Nightmare grabs the intruder and hurls him in front of the Dragon Rulers, then the Dragon King breathes fire on the intruder.

All the Intruder does is use his arms to brace himself then bows to the Dragon King "Sorry for disturbing you my Liege!"

Queen Zera blinked as she made the intruder out's greyish armored dragon like body "You may stop now dear...It's Armordrag."

King Nightmare calms down "Armordrag?"

Armordrag is not harmed by the flames but he's still bowing "Sorry to disturb you my liege but I shall destroy the Knight Rangers."

"Armordrag?" Morgan asked "You really shouldn't brag on your armor."

"Why not Morgon?" Armordrag asked "My Armor is unpenetratable! Those Knight Rangers are finished when I'm threw with them."

"Then what are you waiting for?" King Nightmare asked "My approval? Go ahead and destroy them!"

"I will my liege" Armordrag said "Just sit back and watch as I destroy them all!"

Armordrag leaves with Morgon shaking her head. Even Dragons could be cocky.

It was a peaceful afternoon in the City of France, Paris. People were enjoying their daily lives walking around. No one was expecting anything to happen but a huge gray Dragon comes out of the sky growling. The people of France eye the Dragon and begin to scream and run. Armordrag smirks while seeing this.

"That's right you Frencies! Dragons are back!" Armordrag shouts.

He starts breathing fire everywhere. Sparks flew as Buildings burst into flames due to the Dragon's fire. Armordrag grabs a car and hurls it at the crowd. It looked like it was going to hit when a forcefield protected the crowd causing the boulder to come towards Armordrag striking him. The Dragon isn't phased as he uses his claws to destroy it "Who did that?"

"That would be us Dragon" Aaron spoke as he and the other Knight Rangers appear in their Ranger forms.

"Knight Rangers!" Armordrag laughs out loud "What good luck I have!"

"Good Luck? Don't make me laugh! What good luck?" Timothy asked leaping at Armordrag and appears to disappear.

The Yellow Knight Ranger spoke once more coming down on the Dragon slicing with his sword, "The only luck you have is bad luck!"

The sword connects to Armordrag but it doesn't do anything causing Timothy to ask out "What?"

"Oh Yellow Knight Ranger" Armordrag laughed easily seeing Timothy "I have good luck today!"

While saying this the Dragon swings his claws catching Timothy. Sparks flew as Timothy flew backwards rolling on the ground.

"Are you okay Timothy?" Aaron asked.

"I am Aaron" the Yellow Knight Ranger said.

John shouts out a warning as Armordrag charges them "Incoming!"

The Knight Rangers return Armordrag's charge. Armordrag laughs as he is struck by their swords which do nothing to his armor "You Knight Rangers are brave, I'll give you that, but you can't harm me!"

He blocks Aaron's, and John's swords with his claw. This allowed Chika, Timothy and Zoe to try to attack him from behind. Their swords connects with no damage. Armordrag whips out his tail catching Chika, Timothy, and Zoe off guard in their chests. Sparks flew as the three are sent backwards. Armordrag dodges Aaron's sword swipe before slashing both John and Aaron in their chests. Sparks flew as the Red and Black Rangers flew backwards rolling on the ground. The two Rangers get up and charge but Armordrag's tail manages to whip around their feet and tossed the two onto their friends.

"Our swords aren't damaging him" Chika muttered with the group getting up.

"Then let's try our other weapons!" Zoe suggested.

"Good idea" Aaron told them "I'm tired of getting tossed around like this."

John goes first "I'll soften him up a bit for you guys!Unilance!"

John brings out his weapon and he strikes out with it trying to impale the Dragon. Just like his sword though it had no effect on the first stab. Armordrag dodges two more spear thrust before using his claws to strike John two times. Sparks fly from John as he is sent rolling towards his friends "I guess I won't!

"He's not so tough!" Zoe shouts with her and Timothy charging the Dragon "Let's get him Timothy!"

"Right!" Timothy said.

The Blue and Yellow Rangers shouted their weapon names "Wolf Mace! "Leopard Axe!"

The two weapons strike Armordrag but they had no effect other then sparks to fly from Armordrag even though he wasn't hurt.

Armordrag whips out with his tail at the two. Sparks flew and the two are batted over towards John whom gets taken down by both of his teammates.

Aaron flies at the Dragon "Eagle Broadsword!"

He tries to use his signature weapon on Armordrag but the Dragon isn't damage even though sparks flew from him. Armordrag manages to grab Aaron by the throat and hurl him towards the others.

"Don't you Rangers see?" Armordrag asked them "We Dragons are superior!"

He breathes fire in his hand "Now time for me to roast you "Armor Fire Bomb!"

He flings a huge orb of metallic fire. The orb explodes in a massive fire bomb and metal. Sparks flew from the five Knight Rangers as they are taken down steam coming from them.

"There's gotta be a weapon that can get passed his armor" Aaron spoke.

"I haven't tried my weapon out" Chika told him "It's worth a shot"

"Go for it" Aaron told her.

Chika eyes the Dragon whom thinks he had won "What? You still want some more?"

Chika moves her hand over her sword "We aren't easily beaten ourselves! Hornet Stinger!"

Her Crossbow appears and she fires it at him. Sparks flew from the Dragon and this time he is hurt but only slightly as the arrow finds his stomach "What?"

Chika sees this as even her weapon's edge wasn't enough "Not good."

Armordrag laughs "Too bad your weapon's not good enough!"

He then feels himself getting weaker "What's going on? Was that Crossbow loaded with actual venom? I've gotta retreat for now. Next time Rangers, you won't be so lucky!"

With this Armordrag leaves as the Rangers get up.

"He's gone" Chika muttered "But I have a feeling he'll be back."

"And we'll need a strategy for him" John spoke.

"Let's go back to Camelot" Aaron suggested "Perhaps Merlin and Lancerlot can help us out."

The Knight Rangers go back to Camelot where they explain their recent battle to Lancerlot and Merlin.

"I've never been that badly tossed around before" Timothy muttered.

"You weren't the only one that was tossed around" Zoe told him "We all were."

"Just imagine what he could've done to us if Chika's Hornet Stinger didn't poison him" John spoke.

"No thanks" Aaron told him "There is a way to beat him."

"Did you take too many blows to the head?" Timothy asked him "None of our weapons worked against him. I mean I was sure Zoe's Wolf Mace would've done something but it didn't."

"That's not true" Aaron told him "Chika's Hornet Stinger did work. Plus that Dragon relied on his body which was basically all armor."

Lancerlot speaks "Aaron is right, everything has a weakness."

"But Chika's Hornet Stinger may have worked but did little damage" Zoe admitted.

"It would take at least fifty rounds of my Hornet Stinger to at least cause his armor to be not so useful" Chika said.

"There is another way" Lancerlot said.

Merlin agrees "If Chika's Hornet Stinger which is a Crossbow worked even slightly, then it's time that you Rangers learned about a Ballista."

"A Ballista?" Aaron asked "Not sure what it is but it's worth a shot."

Merlin uses his globe to show the Rangers a Medieval Ballista "This was one feared weapon back in my time. A Ballista is a siege weapon that is a big Crossbow."

Aaron snaps his fingers as the others watch clips of a Ballista being used to defend Camelot from evil intruders. He also notices that armor didn't protect the user from a Ballista "That's it!"

The other Knight Rangers look at him as he explained "We need to build a Ballista."

"A good solution" John admitted "I could make one for us but we don't have the time."

Merlin turns to the Knight Rangers winking at them especially at Aaron "There's always time. And sometimes Rangers the best solution to your problem is right in your hands."

"Oh great! Now he's telling riddles" Timothy said.

"It's advice though" Zoe said.

Lancerlot turns to the Rangers "Rangers, allow me to teach you about Ballista. I believe we have one outside. You'll need to learn how to use them."

The Knight Rangers go outside in their Castle Camelot uniforms.

In the Dragon's kingdom Armordrag had returned. King Nightmare and Queen Zera had calmed down dramatically. Brainstorm and Morgon turn towards the Dragon as he made his way to them. He Eyes Brainstorm whom was looking at him. It was Nightmare whom asked Armordrag "So are the Rangers destroyed?"

"Not quite" Armordrag said.

"Oh buddy" the left head of Brainstorm spoke "You shouldn't have came back."

The other two heads agreed with the middle one muttering out to the right "I told you he'd Chicken out! I won the bet!"

"No you didn't!" The right head told the middle "The bet's not over yet!"

Queen Zera ignored Brainstorm's middle and right head rose angry at Armordrag "YOU TOLD US YOU COULD!"

"My Queen, I was going to till thank Pink Knight Ranger shot me with her Crossbow" Armordrag told her.

Morgon eyes him "So you retreated after she shot you once? Pathetic. I told you so many times to not rely on your armor too much."

"Oh go stick a sock in your mouth Morgon!" Armordrag told her "The arrow didn't hurt as much even though it did hurt."

The Middle head of Brainstorm questioned Armordrag's comment about the sock "The only socks Morgon has are on her feet."

"Yeah!" the right head spoke "We Dragon's don't wear clothes

The Left head face palmed "How do I put up with these two idiots? That's a figurative expression. In other words Amordrag told Morgon to shut up."

"Oh!" the two heads spoke.

Armordrag turns to King Nightmare "Other then the Pink Ranger getting that attack in on me, I was able to knock back the Rangers, time and time again. This arrow though seems to have some sort of poison."

"I see" King Nightmare growled.

Armordrag bows to him "My liege I wouldn't have retreated from that battle but the poison seems to be working on me. I came here thinking Morgon could remove the poison from my body, then I'll go and finish the job."

"Very well and you had better get that job done!" King Nightmare told him "Morgon! See what you can do to that poison."

"I shall my liege" Morgon said.

In Castle Camelot the Knight Rangers were learning about the terrifying Siege Weapon known as a ballista. They had seen pictures of one in Merlin's globe but had never seen one in real life. John being interested in anything that took engineering or being made took quite a good interest in the weapon. Chika was another one of the Knight Rangers interested as it did look like her Hornet Stinger only bigger. John puts his hand on the Ballista that was on Camelot's grounds outside "Wow! This is quite a fine masterpiece of engineering. Not to mention terrifying."

"I'll say" Chika admitted "I bet even Dragons feared to come across these babies."

Lancerlot nods his head "Yes, everyone that had to face one human and even Dragon alike feared them. These are one of the earliest siege weapons ever created. Fun fact they were originally designed by the Ancient Greeks then perfected twice once, during the Roman Era, and the second was during the Medieval Ages."

Even though Aaron was interested in the Ballista, he wanted to have a back up strategy to deal damage just in case even the Ballista wouldn't work.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked him.

Aaron answered "Where I am sure a Ballista can work, I'm trying to think on what other weapon could harm him. In theory, Zoe's Mace should've damaged him. A Mace is designed to deal heavy damage to armored foes right?"

Lancerlot nods "It can but it was also a weapon that could easily disarm opponents of their weapons."

Aaron nods "True, I'm sure I can think of some other weapon that can get passed that Dragon's armor."

Timothy turns to him "Hey Aaron, we can beat the Dragon using a Ballista. If Chika's Hornet Stinger had an effect on him even slightly then a Ballista will."

Aaron was about to speak again when Camelot's warning alarms activated. Merlin peers out of a window "It seems Chika is right Rangers, the Dragon's back, at the same location."

The five Knight Rangers rush off towards a portal that would take them to Paris France once again. In Paris Armordrag had appeared terrifying humans "That's right Frenchmen! I'm back! And this time I have a vengeance to deliver."

"That isn't against humans that can't fight back" Aaron shouted.

The Dragon turns to see the Rangers in their civilian outfits "Ah, you arrived."

"And you're about to discover what defeat means" Zoe told him.

The five Rangers shout "It's Morphing Time! Animal Knight Crystals Activate!"

Within seconds the five teenagers turn into their Knight Ranger forms.

"With the Sting of the Giant Hornet" Chika shouts drawing her sword "Pink Knight Ranger...Ready!"

"With the teamwork skills of the Wolf!" Zoe shouts also drawing her sword "Blue Knight Ranger...Ready!"

"With the Magical Powers of the Unicorn" John announces drawing his sword "Black Knight Ranger...Ready!"

"With the Illusive Nature of the Leopard" Timothy shouts drawing his sword "Yellow Knight Ranger...Ready!"

"With the Sight of the Bald Eagle!" Aaron announces forcefully drawing his sword "Red Knight Ranger...Ready!"

"It's good to you five to come again" Armordrag told them "Because I was beginning to wonder if you were too scared to fight me."

"A Knight is afraid of no opponent, no matter what he or she's up against!" Aaron spoke to the Dragon nicely quoting Lancerlot's words they had heard from him during their first day of training.

Armordrag laughs "Oh that's sweet, but I didn't come alone this time! I've got to give your Pink Ranger some payback."

"Who me?" Chika asked.

"How do you plan to do that?" Timothy asked.

Armordrag answers grinning "Why, I plan to use my Dragon Knights!"

At his command Dragon Knights arrive in the area "Get the Knight Rangers."

The Dragon Knights charge the Knight Rangers whom were ready for the fight. They charge back swinging their swords catching the Dragon Knights. Aaron saw ten Dragon Knights coming at him and waved his hand over his sword "It appears I need a bigger sword, so please meet my Eagle Broadsword!"

His Eagle Broadsword appears as he whirls around slashing once with it. Sparks flew from the Dragon Knights as they are cut down. Aaron then flies towards another group of Dragon Knights slashing them with the weapon.

John slashed four Dragon Knight's down before waving his hand over his own weapon "Time to even up the battlefield, Unilance!"

With his Unilance, John is able to stab two Dragon Knights. Sparks flew as the two Dragon Knights fell. He sees three Dragon Knights coming at him on his right and three coming at him on his left "My Unilance has a new trick want to see?"

The Dragon Knights roar trying to intimidate him. John then spoke while swirling the weapon around then stabs out to the right and left. As he stabbed out the weapon extends catching all Dragon Knight's impaling them in the stomach. John then uses his Unilance to hurl the Dragon Knights onto the streets "So did you like that?"

Zoe saw this and giggled "Nice trick John!"

She slices two Dragon Knights down then waved her hand "Now it's time for my Wolf Mace to come out!"

Zoe begins to use her Wolf Mace on the Dragon Knights "You Dragon Knights are dumb as rocks to think you'll beat us!"

"You're right on that one" Timothy said catching a group of ten Dragon Knights by surprise with his stealth ability "Now time to meet my Leopard Axe!"

The ten Dragon Knights had no time to react as he runs all ten of them threw. Sparks flew from the Dragon Knights as time seemed to pause for a second before falling to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

Armordrag watches as Chika cuts down five Dragon Knights with her sword before charging her. The Pink Knight Ranger back flips out of the way then begins to use her ability of flight to hover in front of her foe. Armordrag sees her hovering "You're flight won't save you"

"We'll find out!" Chika told him waving her hand over her sword "Hornet Stinger!"

She then blasts out at Armordrag with her weapon. The Dragon had to weave in an out but he is able to avoid her arrows. He whips out at her with his tail but she easily flies out of the attack range before firing some more.

The Dragon hisses "So you can put up a fight Pink Ranger! But how about you take this, my Armor Fire Bomb!"

He uses his signature attack and flings the orb at the Pink Ranger. So quick was the throw that she had no time to react or dodge. The attack strikes her causing multiple sparks to fly from her and she falls to the ground landing on her back. Armordrag laughs as he advances on the downed Knight Ranger "Quite a bit of trouble for you aren't I? Oh well time to end you!"

He swings his tail trying to pin her but she shrinks herself and manages to avoid the tail swipe "What? Where'd you go?"

Chika answers flying towards the Dragon, she lands on the Dragon's right shoulder on all fours "Closer then you think!"

Armordrag tries to see her and eventually does "Ha, you shrank yourself, I could easily devour you and possibly enjoy you!"

Chika extended a sharp needle like object on both hands knowing they were her stingers "Trust me, you wouldn't enjoy it."

The Dragon ignores her using his left claw to grab her and brought her to his mouth "Oh, girls taste so good."

He tosses her in but that is what she wanted before he could close his mouth she then uses both of her stingers to sting the Dragon's tongue.

"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!" Armordrag shouted spitting her out.

Chika flies onto the ground waving her hand under her helmet "Gross! Have you Dragons ever heard of a breathe mint?"

"You stung me!" Armordrag shouted.

"Three times" Chika said proudly as the other Knight Rangers were at her side, "That's the first I've ever stung an opponent using my regular stingers."

"Did you have to get yourself almost swallowed?" Zoe asked her.

"Hey I knew what I was doing" Chika told her friend "I had to try to sting him, I also knew that my stingers probably couldn't penetrate threw his armor...So the only option I had was."

"To sting him in the inside" Aaron said.

The Knight Rangers now see that their weapons could combine together.

Aaron spoke "Well I'll be that's the answer to Merlin's riddle...What do you think guys? We try it out?"

"You bet!" was the response.

"Just because she succeeded in damaging me by stinging me doesn't mean I'm going down!" Armordrag shouted his face swelling up due to Chika's venomous stings.

"Want a bet?" Chika asked.

One by one the Knight Rangers combined their weapons. First was Timothy's Leopard Axe which made the base of the Ballista. Next John's Unilance became the middle piece. Chika's Hornet Stinger became the huge bow of the Ballista. Zoe's Wolf Mace became the weight trigger holding the huge bow entire piece together. Aaron's Broadsword which was last turned to be the huge shaft.

"Oh no!" Armordrag shouted "What's that?"

"It's called the Knight Ballista!" Aaron told him as the Rangers got into position.

He was at the firing end of the Ballista. Chika was with John on the right of the Ballista and Zoe was with Timothy on the left side of the Ballista.

"Uh-oh!" Armordrag shouts "Not that!"

"Oh yes this!" Chika said.

"Knight Ballista!" Aaron shouts.

The other Knight Rangers join him shouting "Fire!"

He releases the trigger. The Eagle Broadsword is fired and becomes an huge arrow shaft. Wind made the arrow seem to blaze like a meteor as the huge weapon finds it's mark on Armordrag going right threw the Dragon creating a huge hole in him.

"This can't be!" Armordrag shouted falling to the ground "How could they form a Ballista with their five weapons?"

Armordrag falls to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks. On Paris's tower Morgon arrives on the scene not believing what she had seen herself. She spoke to herself mentally _What in the world? They can form THAT?_

She eyes the Knight Rangers whom thought they had just won "This battle isn't over yet Rangers!"

She brings up her staff chanting "Ancient darkness of the dead, raise up and lend your strength to give this dragon a second life! **Dark Geyser!**"

With this she jabs her staff into the Tower's ground and it emits darkness not only into the ground but it sends more darkness under the ground to Armordrag. Once under Armordrag's body darkness erupts as it was a Geyser. In no time at all Armordrag had grown giant "Oh Rangers! You shouldn't have shot me with that Ballista!"

"Morgon must be here somewhere" Chika muttered.

"I have the feeling I'm going to hate her while our fight against the Dragons goes on" Zoe agreed.

Armordrag begins attacking the city. Sparks flew as he destroyed buildings with his giant claws.

"Let's get this over with!" Aaron shouted.

He and the other Knight Rangers raised their swords high shouting "Animal Knight Zords...Awaken!"

The sword glew the same color as their Animal Crystals then unleashed red, yellow, blue, pink, and black crystallized lights into the sky. The lights continued on towards Camelot striking hidden gargoyles with heads shaped like an animal's head turning the five Gargoyles into the Animal Knight Zords.

"There they are!" Aaron shouts "Let's go Rangers!"

The Red Knight Ranger gets into Eagle Knight Zord cockpit "Rangers long on!"

John in the Unicorn Knight Zord spoke up first "John here, let's get this over with!"

Timothy in the Leopard Knight Zord spoke next "Timothy here, couldn't agree more!"

Zoe in the Wolf Knight Zord speaks up "Zoe here, I'm ready to take a bite out of this Dragon."

Chika in the Giant Hornet Knight Zord speaks up last " Chika, here! Let's teach this Dragon on why he shouldn't rely on his armor!"

Aaron nods as he spoke "Alright then Rangers, let's do this together! **Knight Formation!**"

With this all five Knight Rangers jammed their swords into the Animal Knight Zord's sword compartment. Then the transformation began. All five Animal Knight Zords charged a bit more before the transformation. The first thing that happened was the wolf and leopard Animal Knight Zords folded themselves upward to become the Megazord's knight like boot feet. The Unicorn Animal Knight Zord jumps up folding upward to become the legs, lower and upper body of the with it's horn folding into it's head connecting to it's boots. Thus becoming the armored body of the giant Robot. The Giant Hornet Animal Knight Zord lost it's wings but split into two parts becoming the giant robot's armored arms. Then the Eagle Knight Zord becomes the armored helmet head. The Giant Hornet's wings then form the Knight's shield which was attached to one arm. The Hornet's Zord's stinger would then become the Knight's Broadsword which was attached on it's back. Then background showed it walking out of a castle ready for battle.

"Knight Megazord" The Knight Rangers shouted "Ready for battle!"

Armordrag sees the Knight Megazord "So this is the Megazord that trashed Volcanius! Now prepare to be trashed again!"

He charges the Knight Megazord. The Knight Megazord punches first. The punches had no effect other then backing the Dragon back a bit. It punches two more times but the punches still had no effect. Armordrag unleashes three Claw Slashes of his own. Each swipe connects to the Knight Megazord causing sparks to fly from it.

The Knight Rangers quickly bring out it's sword and slash a Armordrag. Armordrag takes the sword and even though sparks flew from him it did nothing.

"What don't you Rangers get?" Armordrag laughs "I'm invincible and you aren't!"

He gathers up an orb "Allow me to demonstrate! Armor Fire Bomb!"

He hurls the attack at the Knight Megazord. The orb connects and erupts. Multiple sparks flew from the Knight Megazord causing it to stumble.

"His armor is even more thicker in this form" Zoe said as the five struggled to keep the Megazord stabilized.

"And we don't have a crossbow or Ballista" John admitted.

"We have something better then that" Aaron told him "A War Hammer."

"Isn't that like a Mace?" Zoe asked him.

Chika nods "It is! But it's specifically a weapon that shatters armor."

Timothy questions this "Aaron, we don't have a war hammer? Do we?"

Aaron turns to to Chika "I believe we do."

Chika grins "Of course! I can change one of the Megazord's hands to become a War Hammer."

"It's worth a shot" Timothy said.

"He'll be in for a big surprise! Let's do it!" John said.

Chika presses the button "Here it goes!"

The Knight Megazord puts it's sword in it's scabbard and it's right hand becomes a War Hammer.

Armordrag charges in as the Knight Megazord turns towards him "Not backing down? Well I'll see that you will!"

The Knight Rangers time it perfectly and the Knight Megazord swings the War Hammer to catch Armordrag across his chest. Sparks flew from the Dragon as he is struck by it and sent onto his back injured "But how?"

The Knight Megazord advances as the Dragon gets up "That was a lucky shot!"

Two more times the Knight Megazord uses the War Hammer hand to strike Armordrag's shoulder. Sparks fly each time from the Dragon whom howls in pain.

"One more blow will shatter his armor!" John told his friends in the cockpit.

"Then let's give it to him!" Chika shouts.

The Knight Megazord swung the War Hammer once again catching Armordrag across his chest. Sparks flew as his armor shattered completely making him vulnerable "Impossible!"

"Oh it's possible" Aaron told the Dragon "You should never rely on one thing for protection...Time to end this!"

Aaron grabs the huge sword pulling it out waving it around. He swings it with the others using their arms as if they were swords all shouting "**KNIGHT SLASH!**"

The Knight Megazord's animal spirits all activated focusing their power into the sword as the Knight Megazord. The Knight Megazord whirls it's sword around Counter Clock wise then strikes out at Armordrag. The sword strikes Armordrag whom was trying to put two and two together. The Dragon falls to the ground "This can't be! How could my armor fail me?"

The Dragon then explodes in a shower of sparks.

"Knight Rangers" Aaron announces "Earth was Defended."

There was massive celebrations going on in the Knight Megazord's cockpit. Once they got to Castle Camelot the victorious Knight Rangers couldn't help but speak their minds.

"The Knight Ballista is incredible!" John spoke.

"Agreed" Zoe said "Who would've known that Merlin's riddle was the answer was in our hands all along."

"Give credit to Chika" Timothy said "If it wasn't for her Hornet Stinger hurting him the first time, we might not have known that."

Aaron gives Chika a high five "Chika, you really shown yourself in battle today."

Chika smiles "Thanks Aaron, but we earned this win as a team."

"Hey Chika" Aaron said to her "That's true but you earned most of the credit."

Chika blushes as the others agree with Aaron "Thanks guys but I really need a shower. It'll take longer then I've ever had one to wash off this dragon breathe."

Lancerlot watches as Chika walks off towards the showers. It was another clean victory for the Knight Rangers.

**End of Episode**

**Episode 4: Jousting Battle: Aaron must learn how to Joust when one of King Nightmare's top Jousting Champion Dragon wrecks havoc over a Renaissance Festival taking out cos-players that are demonstrating a Jousting Match.**


	4. Episode 4: Jousting Battle!

Episode 4: Jousting Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Saban does I just own the Knight Rangers,**

It was early the next morning in Castle Camelot when the Knight Rangers were still getting up. Aaron was in deep planning mode sitting in his room looking at Knight books. No matter what his situation was rather he was a Quarterback for his Highschool Football team or as the Leader of the Knight Power Rangers, he had always made sure to study. To him being able to see his coach's plans helped him to be prepared for games. In this case reading books and other things about Knights would help him against Dragons. He heard a knock on his door "Who is it?"

"It's me Aaron" Lancerlot answered.

Aaron closes his book and puts it down "What is it Lancerlot?"

Lancerlot answers by opening the door and peering in "Sorry to disturb you Aaron I can tell by your voice you were studying."

"I was" Aaron answered "Doesn't hurt to figure out what plans you may have for us today in training."

Lancerlot smiles, Aaron took his position as the leader of the Power Rangers Knights seriously, just like any other Red Ranger. Now Aaron wasn't strictly by the book but the Red Knight Ranger wanted to make sure that he was prepared for any dragon. Books didn't exactly explain how to face and fight off a dragon but they did help Aaron prepare for training "Aaron, Merlin wants you and the others in the Round Table."

"Early Dragon attack?" Aaron asked.

Lancerlot shook his head "No, but Merlin has an idea on where an attack will be today.

This got Aaron's attention "I'll get the others and we'll meet you and Merlin at the Round Table."

Lancerlot leaves the area where Aaron gets his training uniform on and gets to the others. It was so early that some got up a bit annoyed that they had to get up. The five Rangers now arrive in the Round Table most mainly the girls were still trying to wake up.

"Merlin?" Zoe asked the old wizard with Chika at her side both girls's hair was really messed up and wasn't combed or brushed "Did you have to call us so early? Aaron didn't give me or Chika time to properly get ready."

Chika was still tying to wake up rubbing sleep from her eyes "At least you're awake to notice that Zoe or care about it."

Merlin felt a bit sorry for the Five Knight Rangers. It was a tad early for them seeing that it was six in the morning. Normally the old wizard would've waited till eight or seven thirty but this was urgent "Sorry for the early call. As I've told Lancerlot whom told Aaron I believe I know where the Dragons will attack today."

"Where?" John asked.

"At the Renaissance Festival in Angel Grove City" Merlin said.

"Wait...Renaissance was a time in Europe that was for the most part peaceful" Zoe said.

"Correct" Merlin said " I've discovered that modern day humans like yourself Rangers have a Renaissance Festival that's held yearly. This year I've heard that it's held in Angel Grove California. It will be packed by those posing as Knights and many tourist go in it to see what it has. I believe that this place will be King Nightmare's next target."

"It would make sense" John admitted.

"A place where a Dragon can get a free sneak attack on unsuspecting humans" Timothy said "Both those visiting and those posing as People in the Renaissance time."

Lancerlot turns "Merlin wants you Rangers to go to Angel Grove and go into the Renaissance Festival as tourist to be ready for the Dragon attack."

"Consider that done!" Chika said "We'll leave right away in our regular clothes."

Merlin turns "No, not your regular clothes. Go in your training uniforms."

"That works out perfectly" Aaron said "Other people will just think we are there for the fun."

"While in reality we are looking for and preparing for a Dragon attack" Zoe said.

"Then let's get going" Timothy said "And we'll take King Nightmare by surprise."

Morgon had been patrolling the City of Angel Grove. She makes her way around Angel Grove till she saw signs which read _Angel Grove's First Renaissance Festival. This way!_ An evil smiles was on her face. Boy these humans couldn't make it any easier. She walks a bit more finding the area where the festival was being held. She then uses her magic to teleport herself to King Nightmare's area. The Dragon King had been awake, his wife Queen Zera on the other hand was still asleep. Brainstorm miraculously was still asleep but his right and middle heads kept on talking in their sleep "That Princess is my lunch!" "No she's mine!" "No, I saw her first so she's mine!" "No way! I saw her first!"

The left head mutters in his own sleep "My two idiotic brothers having their usual Princess-chased-into-a-corner dream..."

King Nightmare eyes Morgon whom seemed happy and in a low but not so loud voice to wake his wife or Brainstorm up spoke "Something you'd like to share Morgon?

Morgon nods bowing "My King perhaps we can talk in private?"

King Nightmare gets up "Very well"

The two go onto their walk around the Dragon held castle. King Nightmare repeated his question "Now what do you have to tell me?"

Morgon answers him "Sire, those foolish humans in the human city of Angel Grove couldn't have made our job easier. Today they are holding a three day long Renaissance Festival."

This improved the Dragon King's mood, he wasn't too happy at the recent defeats he had one being Volcanius and the latest one being Armordrag "Oh...A Renaissance Festival...Perfect!"

Morgon bows before him "Sire, I'm pretty sure Merlin knows about it as well, and the Knight Rangers are sure to be expecting an attack."

"You're probably right, that Merlin surely gets on my nerves!" The Dragon King roared.

Morgon spoke standing "Allow me to hatch my plan to destroy the Rangers."

King Nightmare looks at Morgon "When it comes to commanding you certainly are the right person for the job. So what's your plan?"

"We'll beat the Knight Rangers in their own game" Morgon tells him "I won't tell you the exact details of my plan my liege but I'll need the assistance of Swiftclaw your champion Jousting Dragon."

"Oh Swiftclaw" King Nightmare said smiling evilly.

He turns looking at Morgon "I don't know your plan Morgon fully but I trust you."

Morgon bows "Trust me, it'll be a surprise for you my liege, this plan-"

She chuckles evilly "Will work like a charm, I want to show Brainstorm that he's not the only smart one around here."

King Nightmare grins himself laughing a bit "We shall see!"

He steps forward and looks out of his castle "SWIFTCLAW!"

A tough looking wingless Dragon holding two huge jousting lances appeared before the Dragon King. The Dragon nearly looked like a Dragon Knight but had actually knight armor on his body. His claws were yellow and he turns to the Dragon King "What have you summoned me for King Nightmare?"

"Morgon here has need of your services. I want you to obey her just as if you'd obey me or my wife."

Swiftclaw bows "Certainly sire! I will follow your orders to a core."

King Nightmare returned to his room where his wife and adviser slept soundly, well the adviser tried to sleep soundly as his middle and right heads continued arguing.

"She's mine!"

"No, she's mine!"

The left head of Brainstorm sighed muttering "Why don't you two share her?"

"Because he hogs her best parts!" The middle and right head complained about each other.

"Sorry I asked" The left sighed.

Once he was gone, Morgon explained her plan to Swiftclaw "Today I want you to show humans what real Jousting is."

"Certainly" Swiftclaw replied "No one has ever bested me at my love for jousting but those Knight Rangers maybe a problem?"

"As a group they are" Morgon replied "But my plan isn't to have them fight as a group."

Swiftclaw laughs "It should be great to see what you have in store for them Morgon!"

The two villains left the dragon kingdom.

In Angel Grove, the Knight Rangers had arrived at the Renaissance Festival. It was the first the Weather Soldiers had ever been to such an event. When they entered, the area looked like a true medieval based theme. It was difficult to see whom was working as a worker there and who was a visitor. The Knight Rangers all take turns looking around.

"This place is huge and packed" John said "So where do you think the Dragons will attack in this place?"

"I would bet some event area where crowds of people are watching it" Aaron said.

Timothy was looking threw his event book "Hmm, lots of events are planned, hard to tell which will draw a huge crowd."

Chika also had an event book "Two places where they could be...Human Chess Match and Jousting."

Aaron scratched his head "Both seem like interesting events but only one of them may have trouble brought to it unwillingly."

Morgon was watching the Knight Rangers from her safe distance with Swiftclaw at her side. He was on his own horse which was strange for a Dragon but he was able to sit on the horse like any knight "Why won't you let me attack?"

Morgon answered "Stay hidden and make your way to the Jousting area. Make sure they don't see you or sense you."

"Yes, Morgon" Was the reply "But what are you up to?

Morgon answers "Simple, I'll send a group of Dragon Knights to the Human Chess Match arena where the Dragon Knight's and I'll deal with the four Rangers You at the same time must begin your attack on those foolish cos-players. Do it in front of the Red Knight Ranger that way he is forced to go into battle."

"But what about you against the other four Knight Rangers?" Swiftclaw asked.

"Don't worry about them" Morgon told him "The Dragon Knights will assist me in capturing the Rangers. A spell I have for this mission will freeze those Rangers. Without his friends to assist him."

"The Red Ranger will be history and the Knight Rangers will be destroyed" Swiftclaw said.

He goes off towards the Jousting arena "I'll teach those wannabees what a true Jousting Match is!"

He is able to enter threw the back and hide in the Jousting arena of the Renaissance Festival. Then when the Demonstration began Swiftclaw appears and begins his attack on the cosplayers. The cosplayer Knights were only using non-lethal Jousting Spears but not Swiftclaw. Multiple times he had knocked them down injuring them and causing people to panic. Aaron and the other Knight Rangers were about to investigate where the people were running away from. It is then an explosion rocks the area Chika, John, Timothy and Zoe were. Non lethal sparks flew all around them as the four are wiped off their feet.

"Guys!" Aaron shouts as Morgon appears with Dragon Knights at her side "It's Morgon!"

"A beautiful day for your destruction Rangers" Morgon said smiling then she blasts out at them with her huge staff.

Without any human looking or in the area, Aaron and the other Knight Rangers bring up their keys and bring them to their crystals shouting just as the blast connects causing an explosion "It's Morphing Time...Animal Knight Crystals Activate!

The morph was complete by the time the explosion occurred. Aaron heard sparks flying from the Jousting arena "Great they are attacking two places at once."

Timothy pats Aaron's shoulder "We'll deal with Morgon and her Dragon Knights, you should go ahead and deal with what ever dragon is causing that mess up there."

"Gotcha" Aaron told him shaking Timothy's hand "Just come as soon as you can."

"No problem" John said "Taking care of these Dragon Knights and Morgon is a piece of cake."

Aaron takes to the skies with Morgon aiming her staff at him when Chika took to the skies and flies at Morgon kicking her. Morgon falls backwards as Chika flies back to her friends "You're opponent is us you witch!"

Morgon grins getting up thinking _Just as I planned anyway_. She then spoke out her orders "Fine then, Dragon Knights get them!"

The Dragon Knights come into attack the Black, Pink, Blue, and Yellow Knight Rangers. The Knight Rangers fight against the Dragon Knights quite easily. Morgon watches the Rangers slash the Dragon Knights down. Despite how easily they made it seem five more appeared in the place of the ones they already took down. Morgon laughs evilly before aiming her staff "Take this Rangers! Dragon Cutterwind!"

Her staff sent rasor sharp wind slashes at the Knight Rangers while their backs were turned dealing with the back row of Dragon Knights. They were so distracted that Morgon's attack was bound to hit them. Sparks flew at the Knight Rangers took the attack

"Cheep shot!" John told her as they got up.

Then it happened the Dragon Knights grabbed onto them holding onto them firmly. Morgon laughs as the Knight Rangers try to break free Morgon approaches them "You've fallen into my hands Rangers and now I shall freeze you."

"I doubt it!" Zoe shouted.

Morgon aims her staff "Doubt this! Take my **Rainbow Blizzard!**"

Her staff sends out a rainbow icy blizzard at the Knight Rangers beginning to freeze them.

"Hey? What gives?" Timothy asked.

"This Blizzard is becoming a real pain" Chika agreed.

"Gotta fight this off guys!" John told them.

"So we can help Aaron!" Zoe agreed.

Despite their best efforts the four Knight Rangers were frozen in their colored ice cubes. Morgon laughs evilly "My Spell worked as expected."

She then thought _They will remain in this state forever. My Spell is the icy version of your sleeping one Merlin._

Aaron flew to the area where Swiftclaw remained terrorizing the cosplayers "Is that how you show the club how to Joust? I'm ashamed of you!"

He is about to take another cosplayer down when Aaron kicked him "That's enough Dragon!"

"Oh, Red Knight Ranger" Swiftclaw laughed evilly "You arrived."

"And this is where you fall!" Aaron told Swiftclaw.

Swiftclaw forces Aaron back by nearly stabbing him with a Jousting Lance. Swiftclaw sees this "We'll see who falls!"

He charges in on his horse and Aaron was unprepared for the charge and the Jousting Lance strikes him in the chest. Sparks flew as Aaron is knocked onto his back rolling "Oh man."

He gets up just in time as Swiftclaw changes direction once more. Aaron tried to time it right and waves his hand over his sword "Eagle Broadsword!"

The moment he is able to get his broadsword out, Swiftclaw's Jousting Lance gets him again. Sparks flew from The Red Knight Ranger as he is knocked down onto his back. Swiftclaw laughs as the Red Knight Ranger gets up "Give up Red Knight Ranger, you'll never defeat me!"

"That's what all you Dragons say!" Aaron told him "And I will never give up!"

"Oh you'll see that you're wrong!" Swiftclaw said "Time to show you a great move I have!"

"Bring it!" Aaron told Swiftclaw preparing himself for another single charge.

"Then I will!" Swiftclaw shouted bringing his claws to his face "Now watch** Multiswift Joust!**"

Then there seemed to be six Swiftclaws surrounding Aaron then at very fast speeds all charged the Red Knight Ranger. All give Swiftclaws manage to use their Jousting Lances to strikes Aaron five times each. Multiple sparks flew as the Red Knight Ranger tries to fight them off. Aaron rolls on the ground as the fifth one hits him. He gets up only to be unprepared as the sixth one rams him threw. Sparks flew as the Red Knight Ranger goes flying and lands on the ground he tries to contact the others "Chika, John, Timothy, Zoe! I need you're help!"

"They can't help you!" Swiftclaw shouts as there was only the real one out now "Now for a new move! **Ground Jousting!**"

Swiftclaw jams his Jousting Lance into the ground. Aaron doesn't get a response from the others and couldn't react in time for what happened next. Swiftclaw's lance seem to go into the ground, and extend itself upward striking Aaron. Sparks flew as Aaron is knocked onto the ground.

"Now will be the chance to give up faker!" Swiftclaw taunts the Red Knight Ranger.

"I will never give up against you" Aaron said getting up "You haven't won yet."

It is Merlin that calls Aaron threw mental communication "Aaron, thank goodness you are alright."

"What happened to the others?" Aaron asked.

Merlin answers "Come to Castle Camelot immediately."

"Got it" Aaron told him he turns to the Dragon "I'll be back!"

With this Aaron manages to get away with Swiftclaw laughing "There's nothing you can do against me Red Ranger!"

In Castle Camelot Aaron still in his Knight Ranger form had returned a bit beaten down by Swiftclaw. Lancerlot notices Aaron "Aaron are you okay?"

"Yeah," Aaron told him "But if anything is taken away from me after the beat down Swiftclaw gave me it's my pride that has been shaken."

He turns to Merlin whom had called him back "What's up?"

Merlin points to the frozen Knight Rangers which somehow he managed to bring them back to Camelot. Aaron runs over to his frozen teammates "Guys!"

He turns to Merlin "What happened to them?"

Merlin answer "My former student cast a freezing spell on your friends. Her spell is an icy version of my sleeping spell I cast on myself and Lancerlot after the Dragons were sealed away."

"Is there a way we can break the spell?" Aaron asked.

Merlin nods "I may have the solution to break the spell but on the meantime there is Swiftclaw to deal with."

"I have the feeling that I have to learn how to Joust so I can have an even chance against him" Aaron told Merlin "Without that knowledge it will be hard for me to defeat him all by myself."

"Agreed" Lancerlot said he turns to Aaron "While Merlin is trying to undo the spell on your friends. I'll teach you how to Joust."

Aaron goes with Lancerlot to learn how to Joust. The first thing Lancerlot taught him was to get to know a horse. Lancerlot even told him how most knights used horses as a lethal weapon. Now some knights liked fighting on foot. Lancerlot even taught Aaron how to ride the horse as a Knight. These were all basic steps before attempting to teach him jousting. Aaron was able to easily master these. Now he was on a horse and was about to learn Jousting.

"Alright Aaron" Lancerlot told him "I am amazed on how fast you learned the other few things. Now it's to teach you Jousting. The point is to try to dismount your opponent off their horse using your Jousting Lance. Ready to try it?"

"I am" Aaron told the Knight.

Lancerlot was on another horse as the two were in an open field designed to be a jousting field "Very well first watch how I do it then practice yourself."

"Got it" Aaron said.

Lancerlot on his horse charges in and nicely lowers his Jousting Lance striking the dummy knocking it off it's horse. Lancerlot then turns to Aaron "Now you try."

Aaron tries the first time. He is able to hit the dummy but not enough speed to dismount it and is dismounted himself..

"Not bad" Lancerlot tells him while he helps Aaron up "Try again."

Aaron's second time was a bit better but his horse lost speed at the moment of impact and it threw Aaron off onto his back.

Lancerlot helps Aaron up once again "This takes time for a Knight."

"Thanks Lancerlot, but I have to master this technique" Aaron told Lancerlot "For the world's sake."

Lancerlot nods "Try to keep your speed at the same amount as you are charging in."

"We'll do!" Aaron said.

Third time was the charm. Aaron's horse charged, Aaron lowers his Jousting Lance, kept the same speed and strikes! This time it is the dummy that is dismounted. Lancerlot watched amazed that Aaron had done it on his third try. Most knights during the Middle Ages couldn't do that until at least a weeks worth of practice.

"Good job" Lancerlot told him "Now you must know that a real opponent is harder then a training dummy."

"I know" Aaron said "So, would you mind being my practice opponent?"

"Certainly!" Lancerlot said facing Aaron at the opposite end.

The two were about to actually practice with Lancerlot being Aaron's practice opponent when Merlin comes out "Sorry Aaron but there is little time, Swiftclaw has began a new attack in the Renaissance Festival."

Aaron turns to him "And the others?"

"They are still frozen" Merlin answers "You'll have to do battle against him alone or until I break the spell."

"Alright" Aaron said he turns to Lancerlot "Thanks for the help."

"Good luck" Lancerlot said giving Aaron hand shake then he gave Aaron a red eagle shaped Jousting Shield.

"Thanks for the shield Lancerlot" Aaron said he then turns to shout "BACK TO ACTION!"

Aaron returns to the scene this time on his own horse. Swiftclaw was still terrorizing the knight cosplayers "I told you fools! I know how to Joust for real and you don't!"

"That's enough!" Aaron told him as he entered.

Swiftclaw turns to see Aaron surprised that he was on a horse "So, Red Knight Ranger! You're back and on your horse!"

Aaron eyes the Dragon "Last time you caught me off guard but how about I shut your mouth instead. Come on and fight a real Knight if you aren't scared!"

Swiftclaw growls "Oh I'll show you who will be scared! You are on!"

The cosplayers all fled while the Red Knight Ranger and Dragon squared off in the arena. Both Knight Ranger and Dragon waited for the moment. Aaron held his shield and Jousting Lance ready waiting for the Dragon to make his move. Then just like it was clockwork the two charged each other. Neither side backed down as they crossed lances. Sparks flew from the shields with neither Knight or Dragon being tossed off.

"So you survived the first round" Swiftclaw shouted "But how long can you last?"

"As long as it takes to defeat you!" Aaron told him.

"We shall see!" Swiftclaw shouts.

The two turn towards each other again then once more charge once more, this time when they crossed lances it is Aaron's that strikes the Dragon not only in it's shield but shoulder. Sparks flew from the Dragon but it doesn't dismount him "You got me!"

The two turn to face off against each other with Aaron eying the Dragon "You bet! This next one is going to end it!"

"So it will!" Swiftclaw shouts before he charges Aaron he shouts "**Multiswift Joust!**"

Swiftclaw creates copies of himself as he charges in. Aaron this time uses his eyes to focus in on the real one " I will call that a cheating way of winning but that won't save you!"

He charges as all of Swiftclaw charges him. Aaron sees that the moment they got close to try to strike him did they become real enough to try to harm him. He continues on course using his Jousting Lance to strike the fakes and the real one. Sparks flew as this knocks Swiftclaw off his horse and onto his back "Impossible! No one can defeat me when it comes to Jousting!"

"It looks like I just did" Aaron told the Dragon turning towards his opponent then with the horse charged his opponent.

"You may have won this but I'm a warrior till the end" Swiftclaw shouts he jabs his lance into the ground "**Ground Jousting!**"

Aaron is able time it right and jump flipping off his horse just as a huge Jousting Lance comes out of the ground towards the horse which leaped out of the way "Not right now!"

He moves his hand over his sword "Now Eagle Broadsword!"

Swiftclaw watches with awe as Aaron comes down on him swinging the sword. The sword connects striking him. Sparks flew from Swiftclaw as the Dragon is sent onto his back. The Dragon tries to get up but electricity is seen flowing from him while Aaron turns his back on him as if facing the camera "This can't be! I was the best Jousting Dragon!"

He falls to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks. Morgon saw everything and didn't like it "How could this be? My plan was flawless!"

She growls lifting up her staff chanting " Ancient darkness of the dead, raise up and lend your strength to give this dragon a second life! **Dark Geyser!**"

With this she jabs her staff into the Tower's ground and it emits darkness not only into the ground but it sends more darkness under the ground to Swiftclaw. Once under Swiftclaw's body darkness erupts as it was a Geyser. In no time at all Swiftclaw had grown giant "Red Ranger! It's just you and me."

"Oh great!" Aaron muttered he raised his sword "Animal Knight Zord Awaken!"

His sword glew red unleashed a red crystallized lights into the sky. The lights continued on towards Camelot striking a hidden gargoyle with a head that looked like a Bald Eagle turning into Aaron's Eagle Animal Knight Zord. It flew out and Aaron sees it "Time to see what I can do! Let's do it old buddy!"

Aaron gets into the Eagle Animal Knight Zord's cockpit and inserts his sword in it "Let's take him!"

The Eagle Animal Knight Zord flies over towards Swiftclaw whom is back on his horse "Coming at me are you?"

Swiftclaw charges in and just as the two crossed paths used his Jousting Lance on the Zord. Sparks flew from the Eagle Knight Zord. It takes to the skies as Aaron presses a button "We aren't easily beaten, Eagle Eye Lasers!"

The Eagle Animal Knight Zord fired twin beams out of it's eyes at Swiftclaw. Sparks flew from the Monster but it wasn't enough to dismount him "Is that all you got?"

Aaron notices this "No but if you want to have a say on it, I'll knock you off!"

"We'll see about that!" Swiftclaw shouts "Let's see you try this on for size, **Mulitswift Joust!**"

Swiftclaw makes copies of itself as the Eagle Animal Knight Zord flies in the sky. Aaron sees it "That trick again? I already see threw it!"

The Eagle Animal Knight Zord flies down using it's talons to grip two fake Swiftclaw's lance and snap them like a twig before flying high in the sky and tossing them onto the rest of the fakes and the real one. The fakes vanished after they collided but the real one was tossed off his horse "Oh-no, not again! This time without jousted off in a normal manner!"

The Dragon gets up jabbing his Jousting Lance into the ground "Let's see you take this **Ground Jousting Mode Two!**"

"Mode two?" Aaron questioned "What is this Dragon talking about?'

He gets his answer when the Jousting Lance comes out of the ground towards the Eagle Animal Knight Zord wrapping around it.

"I got you!" Swiftclaw shouts "Now get a loud of this charge!"

Swiftclaw's claws glow with lightning as he touches the weapon. The weapon conducts electricity towards the Eagle Animal Knight Zord. Multiple sparks flew from the Animal Knight Zord rocketing Aaron inside it "Whoa! Keep it together buddy!"

Aaron sees a way to break free and presses "You gotta use your **Sword Talons!**"

The Eagle Animal Knight Zord extends it's talons to look like swords then uses them to cut itself loose destroying Swiftclaw's Jousting Spear in a shower of sparks. Swiftclaw stumbles falling onto his butt then held his destroyed weapon "Uh-oh!"

The Animal Eagle Knight Zord takes to the sky with Aaron shouting "It's time to finish this!"

He pulls out his sword and swirls it around downward "**Eagle Tornado Fury!**"

The Eagle Animal Knight Zord flies around Swiftclaw and continues on faster and faster getting the Dragon Dizzy "Hey! Stop it! You're getting me dizzy!"

While the Eagle Animal Knight Zord is flying around it creates a huge tornado trapping the causing multiple sparks to fly from the Swiftclaw before being obliterated torn to shreds in the tornado.

When the tornado stopped Swiftclaw was no more and Aaron announces it "Now that's what I call a wild wind storm! Knight Rangers Earth is defended."

Morgon sees this and growls angrily stomping her foot "You've made me mad Red Knight Ranger! I'll be back!"

She vanishes without a trace. In Castle Camelot's Round Table room, Merlin is able to break Morgon's spell on the Knight Rangers. Once he was able to correctly guess what weather based spell she used on them he was able to counter act it with his own Rainbow Sunlight. One by one the other Knight Rangers were thawed out.

"Thank goodness" Chika muttered "For a while, I thought I was going to be frozen solid forever."

"You weren't the only one" Zoe said.

John is still thinking on this turn of events "How could we get frozen so easily?

Timothy shrugged " Not sure but the bigger question is what happened?

Merlin answers the four "You four were frozen by Morgon's Rainbow Blizzard spell, I was able to break the spell off of you."

"Thanks Merlin!" Zoe said.

Chika then asks the old wizard "Merlin...What happened to Aaron?

Hearing his name, Aaron arrives in Castle Camelot and smiles at his friends "While you four were frozen I had take on Swiftclaw alone. The first time I had to retreat to get prepared to face him-"

"Do you need our help?" Chika asked him.

Aaron turns to her "I could've used it when Morgon made him grow but Swiftclaw is no more."

"You took on that Dragon one-on-one and beat him?" Timothy asked "What did he use and how?"

Aaron answers "Swiftclaw was a Jousting type of Dragon. Who knew Dragons knew how to Joust. Anyway thanks to Lancerlot I was able to learn it."

"Jousting?" John asked, then he snapped his fingers turning to Lancerlot "Could you teach us it?"

Lancerlot turns to Aaron "What do you say should I?"

Aaron nods "I pretty much know how to do it thanks to you. The others should learn it too just in case we may need it."

Lancerlot turns to the Knight Rangers "Very well then, Chika, John, Timothy and Zoe, I'll teach you how to Joust. Aaron please take a well deserved break."

"I will by watching them learn it" Aaron told him.

The six make their way to the training grounds with Merlin smiling mostly at Aaron. Aaron had shown himself on the reason why he was the Knight Power Rangers leader.

**Episode 5 summary: Return of Scorpins P1**

**The Rangers find themselves racing against the clock when King Nightmare orders Morgon to summon Scorpina.**


	5. Chapter 5: Scorpina Returns P1

Episode 5: Return of Scorpina P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Saban does I just own the Knight Rangers**

Inside Castle Camelot, Lancerlot had brought in an interesting object. One that he had never seen before in his entire life. He was holding a huge piece of paper that was big and had many titles on it. He didn't know what the object was but when he saw the front page of Aaron as the Red Knight Ranger jousting bravely against Swiftclaw he had to grab it. The Knight Rangers were all in Castle Camelot around the Round Table with Merlin. The old Wizard watches as Lancerlot arrives with the object in his hand "Merlin! I don't know what this object, it's nothing bad but it has a picture of Aaron on the front page."

Merlin simply smiles at the object Lancerlot was holding "Indeed, Lancerlot and the object you have is what humans call a newspaper."

"Which is the most boring paper that is passed out daily" Chika muttered "My father always could be seen reading one at the table everyday."

"I have to agree with Chika on that one" Aaron admitted "Newspapers are boring most of the time. I read them from time-to-time but only the Sports"

"I read them for the daily comics" Timothy said "You know at the end."

"Those comics are funny" Zoe smiled.

John points something out "To teenagers like most of us newspapers don't usually excite us."

"This might change your mind" Lancerlot said he puts the newspaper in front of the group and they read the Title of the Newspaper "THEY ARE BACK! THE POWER RANGERS HAVE RETURNED KNIGHT STYLE!"

The Knight Rangers took their time to read the story. The story was mainly about how Angel Grove's Renaissance Festival was the time and place for a dragon attack until new Power Rangers showed up defeating the evil Dragon. Even though the others were frozen by a witch the Red Knight Ranger bravely showed his jousting skills to save the whole city.

"Do you Rangers know what this means?" Lancerlot asked excited for once.

"That everyone in Angel Grove are fans of the Power Rangers?" Timothy asked.

"Yes" John said "But it also looks like we are going to be famous."

"By the time our battles against the Dragons is over" Zoe sighed.

"The whole world knows that you all are here to save it" Merlin said "Who would've known that the Power Rangers would be that famous...And loved in Angel Grove."

Aaron read the last sentence out loud "Not sense the Space Power Rangers has Angel Grove ever seen the Power Rangers to save world. We are glad that they are here."

Aaron smiles at his friends "And I'm glad we are here are well to defend everyone around the world."

This was joined by the five Rangers laughing and giving each other a handshake.

In the Dragon's kingdom, Morgon was still a bit sour that her plan to destroy the Knight Rangers had failed. She paced around angrily kicking at the ground. Both Brainstorm and Queen Zera had been alerted from King Nightmare that Morgon had came up with a plan. Too their surprise when Morgon came back upset like this they knew she had failed, to make more confusion King Nightmare hadn't scolded her for the loss. The Dragon King knew what was going threw Morgon's head, her plan was a good one, freezing four Rangers and forcing the Red Knight Ranger to fight Swiftclaw alone was very good.

"I was so close" Morgon spat angrily still "That victory should've been Mine!"

"Don't you mean ours?" the right and Middle heads of Brainstorm asked.

Morgon eyes the two heads venomously causing them to gasp frightened "Uh sorry"

She then smiled as the left spoke "See how dumb you two are compared to me?"

This caused the right and middle heads to eye him with the middle one growling "We're just as smart as you are!"

"Yeah!" the right head shouted.

"Prove it!" the left head and even Morgon shouted.

"You're plan was a good one" Queen Zera told the spellcaster.

"And carefully well thought out" King Nightmare admitted "I couldn't have came up with a better plan for that situation myself."

Morgon gripped her magical staff "Somehow they were able to overcome that challenge."

King Nightmare sits on his throne "It seems we are rusty in dealing with these Rangers, Morgon. I've lost three of my Dragon Subjects to them. It's time we try to learn about these Rangers."

Morgon turns to him bowing to him "What do you have in mine my liege?"

"There has to be someone willing to face the Knight Rangers and join our cause" King Nightmare said.

Queen Zera had the solution "Perhaps some old Villain the first Power Rangers had to face...Oh, I forgot her name but she worked for Rita Repulsa."

Brainstorm remembered reading something about the first ever Rangers with the Left head speaking "My Queen, you had me and my two idiotic brothers-"

"STOP CALLING US IDIOTS!" the middle had right head shouted.

The left ignored them and continued "You had us help you research about the first ever Rangers...The first Villain to face off against them endlessly was Rita Repulsa...She and her husband Lord Zedd were turned back to the good side by Zordon when the Red Space Ranger shattered his energy tube.."

"Correct" Queen Zera said "Brainstorm, I read that there was a servant she had-"

"Goldar?" The right asked.

"NO!" the Queen roared.

"Squat and Baabo?" the middile asked.

"Certainly not those two" the left head told them "Those two make you look like geniuses compared to them."

"Why thank you!" the middle head sighed "Now we can forgive you for calling us idiots."

The right knew it was an insult "HEY!"

"All I know it wasn't her monster maker scientist Finster" Queen Zera said "And the one I'm thinking of was a girl."

The left head got it "My Queen, her name was Scorpina."

Queen Zera snapped her claws "Yeah, that's the name I remember! Scorpina."

She turns to King Nightmare whom remembered his wife's mission to learn more about Power Rangers. He remembered reading that most of those villains that served this Rita were dusted "I know what you are talking about Zera but weren't most of Rita and Zedd's followers turned to dust?"

"They were" The Dragon Queen said "Scorpina however wasn't mentioned about her fate. She maybe still around."

King Nightmare turns to Morgon "Morgon!"

"Yes my liege?" Morgon asked.

King Nightmare asks her "How long can you find out Scorpina's alive and not turned to good?"

"I figured that this was going to head off this way" Morgon admitted "So I already did it, casting a spell that can locate anyone that's evil."

"And?" King Nightmare asked.

Morgon smiles "Scorpina is still alive! She hasn't been dusted or turned to good."

King Nightmare stands up "Then how long will it take for you to summon her?"

"With my most strongest summoning spell it could take about two hours" Morgon said "Why?"

King Nightmare shouts his order "I'm ordering you to Summon Scorpina here! When she is summoned I'll ask her to join us in our quest."

Morgon bows "Summoning Scorpina will take two hours my liege and it'll require a huge amount of magic. Merlin will sense it and the Rangers will come for me to stop me within those hours...Plus after I've started it I can't move from my position until she is summoned which means I won't be able to grow any of your Dragon Subjects."

"No worries" King Nightmare told her "I'm well aware of Merlin. Don't you worry about a thing. I will send a huge army of Dragon Knights to attack Angel Grove. They will protect you until you summon Scorpina."

Queen Zera scratched her head "Honey...Our Dragon Knights get cut down by the Rangers."

King Nightmare nods "True but we have an endless supply of Dragon Knights. Plus they'll be lead by Brainstorm."

"And Endless supply of Dragon Knights" The right head said nodding "That'll stop the Rangers no matter what fancy weapon they have."

The Middle head nods as well "That is one good thing the Dragon Knights can do."

The left head smiled as the two then seemed to hear the last part of the Dragon King's plan and qoutes King Nightmare "And they are lead by Brainstorm."

The Middle head spoke "HEY THAT'S US!"

"WHY US?" the right head asked "What did we do to deserve this?"

King Nightmare answered the two heads "As Morgon said, once she's begun her summoning Spell she can't move so that means no Dark Geyser. Due to that I can't send another Dragon subject out to lead them or they'd only get one life. You may have one life Brainstorm but with three heads you'll think of something. Besides you like Morgon will know when to leave...Another Dragon Subject wouldn't."

"Point taken my liege" the left head spoke bowing "We'll do as you command."

Morgon gets up "Then I'm on my way to Angel Grove City again. It's where Scorpina's last known battle was, because of that it's where I need to do my summoning spell."

"Then get to it Morgon" King Nightmare said.

Morgon leaves the area with King Nightmare turning to Brainstorm "She'll mentally tell you when she's in position to do the Summoning Spell. When she does go spring the trap."

Brainstorm bows "As you wish."

Morgon arrives in Angel Grove City. It seemed to have forgotten about her attack on it. She finds a nice cave near the beach and sits down in a mediating position staff in her hands. She then closes her eyes and begins building up her magic. Her whole body starts to glow faintly as she prepares to summon Scorpina. While doing this she mentally contacts Brainstorm "Brainstorm, I'm in position."

"On my way" was the response.

In Castle Camelot, Merlin suddenly felt this magical serge. The Knight Rangers were still at the Round Table still excited on the newspaper article about them. That all changed when Aaron notices Merlin sit down "Merlin?"

The other Knight Rangers turn to him even Lancelot. The old wizard turns to the Rangers "I'm sensing a deep magical intake."

"What does that mean?" Zoe asked.

Merlin answers eying the Knight Rangers "Two things, due to her defeat at Aaron's hands, she maybe mediating to try to gain more power."

"That will never work!" Timothy said "No matter how strong she think she's getting she'll never defeat the Knight Power Rangers!"

Lancerlot chuckles "That's the spirit of a true knight Timothy!"

Merlin smiles as well but spoke up "Sadly this is not the case. So it's the second reason why I'm sensing this and it's a very serious reason."

This got the Knight Ranger's attention causing them to look at him. Merlin answers "I can sense powerful magical intakes from any magical being...Especially Morgon. In this case she's building up her magic to Summon something or someone."

"Summon something as in a monster?" John asked "Not good, so it won't be dragons we won't be facing."

"Oh most of the time it will be dragons" Merlin told them "The spell she's using takes time to launch and she must stay in position for a huge length of time. Then she can summon a monster but she's not doing this to summon a monster...She's doing this to summon someone."

"As in another human?" Aaron asked.

"In a way yes" Merlin said he brings up his globe "Globe of Camelot show us where Morgon is!"

The Globe like object activates showing the Knight Rangers the place they battled before.

"Angel Grove" Aaron spoke.

"At the beach area" Chika agreed.

Merlin turns "She's just begun Rangers. Whoever she's trying to summon, you must stop her. I don't know who she's summoning but I do know this, whoever she's summoning, he or she won't be good."

"Then we'll go to stop her" Aaron said.

Lancerlot turns "Rangers, you've got two hours to stop her. Good luck!"

"Count on it!" was the response as the five left the Round Table.

They entered Angel Grove City and were about to go towards the beach area. They were too slow and still in the city itself when Dragon Knights appeared surrounding the group with a three headed dragon eying them. It was Zoe that spotted them "Oh great! King Nightmare knew that we'd come."

"Dragon Knights!" John shouts.

"And a three headed Dragon" Chika spoke.

Aaron wasted no time "Guys, we need to morph!"

"Right!" was the response.

The five shout "It's Morphing Time! Animal Knight Crystals Activate!"

The teenagers then jam their keys into a key slot in their animal crystal watches. Once the keys were inside the watches, the whole entire watch seemed to glow red, pink, yellow, blue, and black then burst out a crystallized material. The the teens all turn around gaining chainmill armor as the animal in the middle of their watch seemed to grow and engulf them, morphing the teens into their Ranger forms with swords tucked in their scabbards. The teens were now standing in their Power Ranger forms with each ranger's armor looking knight like but still spandex like as well with their animal features around their helmets. Each of the Ranger's chest had the nation's flag symbol on it. The order of the colors went in this direction, pink, blue, black, yellow, and red.

"With the Sting of the Giant Hornet" Chika spoke drawing her sword "Pink Knight Ranger...Ready!

"With the teamwork skills of the wolf!" Zoe shouts drawing her sword "Blue Knight Ranger...Ready!"

"With the Magical Powers of the Unicorn" John shouts drawing his sword "Black Knight Ranger... Ready!

"With the Illusive Nature of the Leopard" Timothy shouts drawing his sword "Yellow Knight Ranger...Ready!"

"With the Site of the Eagle" Aaron shouts "Red Knight Ranger...Ready!"

The five Knight Rangers prepare to charge as they all shouted "Knight Rangers!"

"Well now, they certainly don't waste any time do that?" the right head of Brainstorm asked.

"They do not" the middle head spoke.

The left one growls at the five Rangers "You five Knight Rangers have driven our King mad for the last time! Prepare to be destroyed by me, Brainstorm!"

"Brainstorm?" Zoe asked hesitating.

"What's wrong?" Chika asked her.

"I remember that I read in a book that Brainstorm is King Nightmare's advisor" Zoe said.

"Really?" Timothy asked watching as the middle and right head of Brainstorm argued "I fail to see what makes him an advisor when two heads act stupid."

The middle and right heads hear this and glare at him "Oh you'll see little Yellow Ranger!"

John eyes Brainstorm while speaking to Timothy "Try to stay on guard. Appearances can be deceiving."

"That's right" Aaron said positioning his sword in front of him "Everyone stay on guard. There's no telling what a three headed dragon like him can do."

"Smart words Red Ranger" the left head spoke "But we won't let you get to Morgon."

"Then we'll cut our way threw!" Aaron told Brainstorm "Let's go Knight Rangers!"

The five Knight Rangers charge Brainstorm whom had all of his heads agree on a solution "DRAGON KNIGHTS! Let's show them our power!"

The Dragon Knights charged back with Brainstorm waiting for his chance to attack. All of the heads ordered the Dragon Knights "Attack the Rangers!"

The Knight Rangers charged swinging their swords against their foes. Aaron took down five Dragon Knights with one slash but five more appeared in the fallen one's place "This is nuts!"

John agreed as he took down his group of Dragon Knights swinging his sword "I know! I never seen them act like this!"

Chika kicked out at one in the head knocking it onto it's back. She does a backflip as two Dragon Knights try to grab her and when coming down swings her sword at the two Dragon Knights. She sees two more coming at her and cartwheels three times till she got to the two Dragon Knights and extends her stingers on both hands stinging the two Dragon Knights. They are stunned as a third rushes down only to be cut down by her. She sees more coming to her like a wave "This is weird! They act like they are organized for something."

Zoe slashes at her group of Dragon Knights expertly cutting them down with her sword. Timothy was litterally touching her back as the two had teamed up to cut down their Dragon Knights. Both were watching each others back. Zoe replied to Chika as she managed to grab hold of a Dragon Knight's head "That's because they are. Morgon is trying to summon someone."

"We've gotta fight on threw this" Timothy said.

"You won't be fighting threw us this time!" all of Brainstorm's heads spoke "Time to turn the tide a bit, **Triple Flame Breathe**"

The three heads of Brainstorm gathered in a huge fire and breathes it out at the Knight Rangers. This connects to the Knight Rangers causing multiple sparks to fly from them as it wiped them off their feet.

"Looks like we got em good!" the right head shouted.

"Yeah we cooked them!" the middle head agreed.

The Knight Rangers bravely get up as the left head spoke "We did but that won't stop them."

"Too right!" Aaron told them.

Brainstorm watches the Knight Rangers continue to face off against the Dragon Knights cutting them down "Do we have to do everything around here?"

He takes to the skies on his wings shouting "**Spinning Dragon Twister!**"

Brainstorm spins around in circles really fast till he was almost a blur to the Knight Rangers and he barrels threw them from the front which caused sparks to fly from all five Knight Rangers. Then from the back which once again sparks flew from the Knight Rangers then twice at their flanks. Two more times sparks flew as it wipes the Rangers off their feet rolling on the ground. The Rangers only have time to get back up when the Dragon Knights all breathe fire at them. Sparks flew as the Rangers are knocked down again rolling backwards.

"That's the way!" the Middle head of Brainstorm spoke to the Dragon Knights "Show them teamwork."

"No way Brainstorm!" Aaron said as the Rangers get back up "You Dragons don't have any teamwork."

"That's right" John agreed "If you think that was true teamwork, then why don't we show you!"

"Bring it!" The right head of Brainstorm shouts.

"You've asked for it!" Timothy agreed.

Chika waves her hand over her sword "Let's see how you Dragon Knights like my Hornet Stinger!"

In Chika's hands her weapon appeared. She takes aim and fires at Brainstorm whose right head shouted as she shot at it which caused it to duck"Hey! Watch where you fire that thing! Fire it at my middle head!"

"HEY!" The middle head shouted growling at the right.

The left head also ducked an arrow "I'd prefer you two then myself."

This caused the other two to shout "HEY!"

Chika aims her Crossbow "I'll shoot all three heads!"

She fires it once again but Brainstorm quickly catches two Dragon Knights and uses them as human shields.

Chika just shakes her head at this as Brainstorm puts the Dragon Knight down with the middle had asking it "Better you then me...No hard feelings right?

"It's not going to answer!" John told Brainstorm "Unilance!"

John uses his weapon but Brainstorm dodges letting five Dragon Knights try to handle the Black Knight Ranger only to be speared down.

"Out of my way!" John told them as they fell to the ground "Or you'll regret it!"

Brainstorm charges grabbing the lance in his claws with the right head shouting"You want me you get me!"

The Black Knight Ranger and Brainstorm fight over the lance with John hanging onto it tight.

"You've gotta strong grip!" Brainstorm said.

"I won't let you take this from me!" John told him.

"Too bad" Brainstorm's middle head spoke laughing "A Dragon's grip is harder then a humans!"

John sees Timothy and Zoe coming at Brainstorm. Timothy looks at Zoe "Let's chop off this Dragon's head!"

"Or bash it off!" Zoe agrees.

Both Yellow and Blue Knight Rangers move their hands over their swords "Wolf Mace!" "Leopard Axe!"

The two leep in the air and this is when the left head of Brainstorm was smarter then the other two. It sees Zoe and Timothy leap into the air directly at his side. With his claws full of John's Lance it looked like it would hit him. At the last second the left head ducks allowing the middle to get a faceful of Zoe's Wolf Mace and the right head to nearly get it's head cut off by Timothy's Leopard Axe. Regardless sparks flew from Brainstorm as he stumbles backwards. The middle head was still too dazed by the Wolf Mace as it asked "What was that felt like a spiked boulder smacking me in the head?"

The right glares at the left "WARN US NEXT TIME! I nearly got cut off!"

The left head glares at the right "Good, then perhaps I wouldn't have to put up with you two."

The Right head hisses turning to the middle one "Say something!"

"Why are there stars circling my head?" The middle one responded still dazed.

Aaron comes in slashing up to twenty Dragon Knight's down with his normal sword as he flew towards the arguing heads moving his hand over it. He sees John regain control of the Unilance now that the heads were arguing. He gives Chika and John a nod then the Black and Pink Knight Rangers attacked.

Chika aims her crossbow "Hornet Stinger!"

She fires and this time she strikes Brainstorm in the chest. Sparks flew as the Dragon steps backwards. John then uses his Unilance to spear Brainstorm in the leg which caused Sparks to fly from him. The Dragon kneels on the ground just as Aaron comes at him "Eagle Broadsword!"

The Middile head was still dazed, the right was still glaring refusing to do anything but the left proved it was still smarter and into the fight. Brainstorm raised up his tail shouting "Armor Tail!"

Brainstorm swung his tail at Aaron as the Red Knight Ranger comes at him. The tail seems to become armor as the Dragon swung it. The Eagle Broadsword strikes the tail and even though sparks flew from it, it doesn't cut off the tail and causes Aaron to land on the ground looking at Brainstorm. Then the left head spoke to the Knight Rangers "Not bad Knight Rangers, but it's still not good enough! My turn! Armor Tail!"

With this said Brainstorm swings his tail catching each of the Knight Rangers in their chests. Sparks flew as the Knight Rangers are sent rolling on the ground backwards. More Dragon Knights appeared alongside Brainstorm whom laughed noticing they were getting closer and closer to the beach but he knew that by just a few more minutes then Morgon would succeed in bringing Scorpina back.

Merlin manages to mentally contact the Knight Rangers "Rangers...You've gotta get to the beach quickly. There isn't much time left."

"Trust me" Aaron told him "We're trying our best. Just that we are fighting Brainstorm and what seems to be an endless supply of Dragon Knights. We're at the beach right now."

Merlin sees this threw his globe "It appears King Nightmare predicted we'd come, this is highly unusual for him to do this. I've never seen him have an army of endless supply of Dragon Knights."

Merlin lets the Knight Rangers continue.

"What do we do now?" Chika asked Aaron "We can continue on to fight them and hope we can get to Morgon before..."

Aaron turns to her "We've got one option by now and that's using the Knight Ballista."

"But we've only got one shot" Zoe told him.

John sees Aaron's idea "We've gotta do something. Perhaps it will stem the tide and allow us to get to Morgon and force her out of her position to stop the summoning spell."

Timothy agrees "Aaron's right, it's our only hope."

Zoe then asks "Aaron, what can we do to get the best outcome?"

Aaron answers "We've gotta get the Dragon Knights into three rows and keep them there. Then form the Knight Ballista."

"Alright" Zoe said.

Timothy gets an idea "I'm going to use my stealth ability to get them in the three rows."

"Good idea" Aaron admitted to Timothy "Chika, shrink yourself then pick off the ones that lag behind quickly. Zoe, you and I will distract Brainstorm. John, when Timothy gets them in three rows use a forcefield to make sure they stay that way."

"Right!" Chika, John, and Zoe told him.

The Knight Rangers go into their plan. Brainstorm sees Aaron and Zoe coming at him "Back for some more?"

"Of course!" Zoe told him "We'll never quit defending the Earth!"

"Even if it takes the last ounce of energy out of us!" Aaron agrees.

The Red and Knight Rangers use ether their Eagle Broadsword or Wolf Mace to distract Brainstorm. Timothy expertly uses his stealth ability to sneak up and slash down the Dragon Knights even getting them into three rows. Chika shrank herself and picked off any Dragon Knigths that didn't follow the paturn. Then John used his ability to put a barrier around the Dragon Knights preventing them from moving and Brainstorm was at the end of the row.

"Perfect!" Zoe shouted.

"Just as we planned" Aaron agreed "Alright guys let's do it!"

"Right!" The other four shout rushing forward their special weapons in hand

"Leopard Axe!" Timothy shouted.

"Unilance!" John shouted

"Hornet Stinger!" Chika shouted

"Wolf Mace!" Zoe shouts.

"Eagle Broadsword!" Aaron shouted.

While they shouted their weapon's names they combined them and all shouted "Knight Ballista!"

Now all three heads of Brainstorm seemed to reassume they were in a battle and saw the Knight Ballista "Oh, rats!"

The Knight Rangers got into position with Aaron at the firing end. Chika and John were at the right, Timothy and Zoe were at the left. All four gave Aaron a thumbs up "You're in the clear!"

"Knight Ballista!" Aaron shouted "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

With this he pulls the trigger to the Knight Ballista. The Eagle Broadsword is fired and becomes an huge arrow shaft. Wind made the arrow seem to blaze like a meteor as the huge weapon finds it's mark on the Dragon Knights going threw them all it even strikes Brainstorm whom thanks to being at the end of the firing row manages to have it in his chest but it doesn't go threw him. The Dragon Knights all fall to the ground with the Ballista shaft holes seen threw them exploding in a shower of Sparks. Brainstorm also falls to the ground but he doesn't explode rather he stands up weakly removing the shaft "You Rangers haven't seen the last of me!"

The left head glares at the Rangers knowing that the wound in him needed to be treated right away then vanished.

"It worked!" Chika shouted as the Knight Rangers each took apart the Knight Ballista and gained their normal special weapons.

Aaron turns to them "Let's hurry up to stop Morgon!"

The Five Knight Rangers rush to the place Morgon was in. Morgon hears their footsteps and eyes them grinning evilly at them "You're too late Rangers! Brainstorm did his part."

Aaron disagrees "We'll see about that!"

Morgon's body starts to flow an evil dark color. She now stands up concentrating her huge amount of magic in her scepter "Yes, we'll seee, now prepare to meet your doom! Dark Summon!

She raises her staff and a Dark Hole seems to appear causing the Knight Rangers to take a cautious step back. Then the Dark Hole disappears with Timothy speaking out "Looks like we were right on time."

Morgon smirks seeing that her spell worked, the Knight Rangers didn't see the warrior she summoned whom was at their backs. The warrior gives out a shout and the Knight Rangers turn to see her but not before she cuts them down with a swift boomerang like blade. Sparks flew as the Knight Rangers are taken down. Then with one giant leap and a flip the new warrior is known. It was a girl with long black hair at the back. She wore a strange gold helmet that looked like a Scorpin. One of her arms was covered in gold armor, and the other wasn't covered at all. She wore a red sleevless shirt with gold chest armor on her chest, she wore yellow pants with her left leg covered in gold armor and the other without. She also wore gold boots.

"Whose that?" Aaron asked for the other Knight Rangers while they managed to stand up.

The warrior lifts up her hand unleashing a powerful blast at the Knight Rangers. Sparks flew from the Knight Rangers knocking them out of morph as the female warrior laughed "I'm Scorpina."

"Scorpina?" the Knight Rangers all asked while still demorphed.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Chika asked.

Scorpina looks at Morgon whom seemed tired "Who are you?"

Morgon stands up "I am Morgon Le Fay. I serve the Dragon King Nightmare whom wishes to speak to you. Will you come?"

Scorpina eyes the Knigth Rangers an evil smirk caused them to realize that she knew why the Dragon King wanted to speak to her "Certainly. I already have the feeling I know why."

With this she and Morgon seem to teleport away.

"Great!" Timothy muttered as he and the other Knight Rangers stand up "Now we know who Morgon was summoning."

Aaron manages to get up "We've got homework to do. Finding out about Scorpina. I have a feeling we're going to see her multiple times."

Chika and Zoe get up followed by John. All five Knight Rangers looked concern on what was happening.

**Too be Continued**

**Episode 6 Summary: Scorpina Returns PII, After swearing her loyalty to King Nightmare, Scorpina faces the Knight Rangers to test their strength to see if they are worthy of facing her.**

_**A/N I was going to announce this at the end of Episode 6 but due to not being able to go onto Fanfiction all next week, I will say it here. There will be a sixth Ranger as always in Power Rangers. But I'll be posting a pole to see what country the sixth Ranger is from. Those that review and those that read this if interested please look at it and vote. The result will be held secretly and be known only to myself until Episode 12 comes out.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Scorpina Returns PII

Episode 6: Scorpina Returns PII

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Saban does I just own the Knight Rangers**

In Castle Camelot the Knight Rangers had returned quite concerned on what had just developed. They were unable to stop Morgon in time. Now this new opponent had appeared and quite easily defeated them. They had returned where Merlin and Lancerlot tried to comfort them. Aaron was now doing some heavy duty research on this villain.

"Who was she?" Zoe asked depressed a bit "I mean it was obvious she fought Power Rangers before."

"She said her name was Scorpina" Aaron answered looking for any clues in Camelot's books "And she must've had some experience with a different group of Power Rangers. Otherwise King Nightmare wouldn't have ordered Morgon to bring her here."

John for the first time was looking threw some newspaper articles "This'll take forever at this rate. I'd have to look at probably a million newspaper articles just to find information about her."

"Where's Chika and Timothy?" Zoe asked looking around as both weren't there.

Merlin answers "Those two are checking out the library downtown Angel Grove for clues on this villain."

It wasn't long before Chika and Timothy run into the castle with Chika having something in her pocket. It was Chika whom waves to them "Guys!"

"I take it you found something?" John asked them.

"You bet!" Timothy said "But we can confirm she's fought Power Rangers before."

Aaron puts his book down and John puts a newspaper down. Zoe walks over towards Chika and Timothy "Which ones?"

Chika whips out a few newspaper articles that shown Scorpina facing off against the first ever group of Power Rangers whom wore the colors, red, blue, pink, yellow, and black. Each one had three huge white diamonds going across their chests which was repeated at their backs. Their helmets were the only things that were different, the red one's looked like a tyrannosaurus, the black looked like a mastodon, the blue looked like a triceratops, the yellow looked like a Saber Tooth Tiger and the pink looked like Pterodactyl. Aaron read the picture's description "At noon today the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers had to face off against one of Rita Repulsa's most dangerous henchmen Scorpina."

Merlin stroked his beard as Chika shows them pictures of the Power Rangers facing against Scorpina "Why I'll be the first ever Power Rangers fought against her."

Zoe saw that in the next picture Scorpina had taken down all five of the Rangers "Oh man, just what we need, someone during that time frame that knows how to face us."

"This won't be an easy fight guys" Aaron tells them "But to be fair Brainstorm and that endless supply of Dragon Knights worn us out. This time when we meet Scorpina, we'll be ready for her, we'll also have to be on our toes. She won't be an easy for to defeat."

Lancerlot sees Aaron turn to him "Until she shows up again we'll have to train."

"Good idea" Timothy said "Now that we know whom were up against we can't afford to be caught off guard by her."

The Knight Rangers all went out to train with Lancerlot following them.

In the Dragon Kingdom, Morgon and Scorpina had arrived. The Dragon Knights all stared at the very beautiful lady. It was as if they never seen such a dangerous female warrior before well after Morgon. Brainstorm was there but his three heads were once again bickering over something. Both Morgon and Scorpina bowed before the Dragon King and Queen with Morgon speaking to them "My King and Queen, my mission was successful and Scorpina is here."

Queen Zera was still watching the brief battle the Knight Rangers had with Scorpina and was laughing but King Nightmare nods towards Morgon "Good job Morgon. Now please help Brainstorm out. He has been injured by the Knight Rangers while my wife and I speak to our guest."

Morgon raises saluting him "As you command my liege."

She turns to Brainstorm "Come on Brainstorm, let me check out your wounds."

There was for once a unanimous agreement "Okay!"

King Nightmare beckons Scorpina to rise "You may rise Scorpina."

Scorpina rises to her feet with Queen Zera turning her head towards their guest "Welcome Scorpina, I've researched a lot about you. Welcome to our castle. I'm Queen Zera the Dragon Queen and this is my husband King Nightmare."

Scorpina kneels on one knee politely "It's an honor to meet you. May I presume you ordered Morgon to summon me to talk?"

King Nightmare smiles "Yes, I ordered Morgon to summon you here Scorpina so you can work for us Dragons."

Scorpina pauses it was a long time sense she served Rita, but she was grateful she wasn't turn into dust. No decision was necessary for Scorpina, she was willing to work for anyone that was evil. Heck she once worked for Lord Zedd but preferred working for Rita that was before Rita married Zedd. Scorpina now raises as Queen Zera asked "So will you?"

Scorpina gives them a nod "After all the trouble Morgon went to Summoning me here, I can't let her regret it. So I will accept and surrender my services to your cause King Nightmare and Queen Zera."

She grins evilly bringing up her blade "After all it has been a while sense the last time I fought Power Rangers. I will be honored to face these ones."

King Nightmare grins "Nice to here that!"

Scorpina turns "I'll swear my alliance to your cause my liege. I'd like to test them though by facing them to see if they are worthy."

"I will allow it" King Nightmare told her "How will you test them?"

Scorpina laughs "Why I'll face them myself. They will have to force me to retreat in order to pass the test. If they can't...Then you'll know what'll happen."

King Nightmare grins "They'll die."

"Exactly" Scorpina said with Morgon and Brainstorm arriving in the room, Brainstorm fully healed "And Morgon will have an important part in it."

Morgon turns to Scorpina "What will you have me do?"

Scorpina answers "Can your Dark Geyser grow me even if I don't get defeated like the Dragon Knights?"

"Yes, it can" Morgon answered.

"Good" Scorpina smirked "Because that's what I'll want you to do when you decide the time is right...Like when I have them on the ropes."

"Isn't that a classic Rita move?" Queen Zera asked Scorpina.

Scorpina nods "Yes, it was and Lord Zedd did that as well sometimes. Somehow when the Rangers back in my time frame got into their Megazord things changed."

Morgon actually got what Scorpina was getting at, a secret transformation the evil magician smiles "We'll do."

Scorpina now eyes the Dragon King "I'll be borrowing your Dragon Knights."

"Very well" King Nightmare said "The Dragon Knights are the lowest ranking warriors in my forces, my Dragon Subjects, Brainstorm, Morgon, my wife and I can command them. Now you can as well."

Scorpina bows once again then leaves.

"There she goes dear" Queen Zera said.

"I don't know about you boys" the left head of Brainstorm spoke "But Scorpina's hot."

The right and middle head agreed "She so is!"

The middle spoke out of term "She's hotter then Morgon!"

Morgon's eyes twitched and she raises her staff then whacks the head with it. BONK! "OUCH!"

The middle head suddenly grew a bump on it as he looked at Morgon "What was that for?"

"We all know what that was for" the right and left head of Brainstorm muttered.

In Castle Camelot the Knight Rangers were busy practicing and learning the days lesson. They were determined to not ever let Morgon ever summon someone ever again. Next time they wouldn't be late. Now they had to deal with Scorpina. Suddenly alarms sounded in Castle Camelot. This stopped the Knight Rangers from training and all of them ran into the Round Table Room. Merlin like always was already there at his snow globe. The old wizard turns to them "Scorpina's back with an army of Dragon Knights in Angel Grove."

"Why is it that it's being attacked again?" Timothy asked.

"I know" John muttered "It was constantly attacked many years ago...But at that time it was because the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers then the other generations of Power Rangers lived there."

"Doesn't matter of the reason" Aaron told them "We've got work to do!"

The other Knight Rangers looked at each other then nodded following their leader. The five arrive in Angel Grove City where the Dragon Knights waited for them with Scorpina patiently waiting for them to arrive "Well hello there Knight Rangers...We meet again."

"You caught us off guard late time Scorpina" Timothy told her "But that won't happen again!"

"Oh really?" Scorpina smirked "We shall see."

Aaron and the other Knight Rangers bring up their keys with him shouting "It's Morphing Time!"

All five Knight Rangers shouted "Animal Knight Crystals...Activate!"

The teenagers then jam their keys into a key slot in their animal crystal watches. Once the keys were inside the watches, the whole entire watch seemed to glow red, pink, yellow, blue, and black then burst out a crystallized material. The the teens all turn around gaining chainmill armor as the animal in the middle of their watch seemed to grow and engulf them, morphing the teens into their Ranger forms with swords tucked in their scabbards. The teens were now standing in their Power Ranger forms with each ranger's armor looking knight like but still spandex like as well with their animal features around their helmets. Each of the Ranger's chest had the nation's flag symbol on it. The order of the colors went in this direction, pink, blue, black, yellow, and red.

"With the Sting of the Giant Hornet" Chika spoke drawing her sword "Pink Knight Ranger...Ready!

"With the teamwork skills of the wolf!" Zoe shouts drawing her sword "Blue Knight Ranger...Ready!"

"With the Magical Powers of the Unicorn" John shouts drawing his sword "Black Knight Ranger... Ready!

"With the Illusive Nature of the Leopard" Timothy shouts drawing his sword "Yellow Knight Ranger...Ready!"

"With the Site of the Eagle" Aaron shouts "Red Knight Ranger...Ready!"

The five Knight Rangers prepare to charge as they all shouted "Knight Rangers!"

Scorpina looked as if she were bored at seeing this "Let's see if you all are cut out for this line or work or just make the other Rangers look on you in shame...Dragon Knights! Destroy them!"

The Dragon Knights charge the Knight Rangers. The Knight Rangers go right to work easily cutting the Dragon Knights down.

"I'll never get why Dragons and even Scorpina orders their Dragon Knights to attack us first!" Chika asked while slicing three Dragon Knight's down "Because they never work to their advantage!"

"Good question" Timothy agreed slicing three Dragon Knights down as well "But let them waste their Dragon Knights against us! They are no big deal!"

Zoe sliced two down backflipped then sliced three more down and lands squarely in the middle of five other Dragon Knights whom eye her some actually grinned as they thought they had pinned her. She knew what they were up to. She timed it right and jumps high into the air just as the Dragon Knights breathed fireballs at her. The timing worked like a charm missing the Blue Knight Ranger completely and striking the five Dragon Knights, after sparks flew from them they fell to the ground. Zoe lands "And that's how you prove how smart you are."

"Nice going Zoe!" John agreed slicing five Dragon Knights down he watches as five charge in from the front preparing to breathe fire.

The Black Knight Ranger waved his hand and activated a forcefield that reflected the fire blasts at the Dragon Knights "Did you all forget who you are fighting against?"

"What did you expect?" Aaron asked slicing five down then a sixth down "They are brainless dragons."

Scorpina watches as the Dragon Knights are easily cut down. She shakes her head disapprovingly thinking _Just like a certain bunch of claybrains I used to know. Completely brainless...But loyal to King Nightmare and Queen Zera._

Scorpina watches patiently then once all of the Dragon Knights were defeated timed it right. She then hurls her curved boomerang like sword at the Knight Rangers. This scored a direct blow striking all five of them. Sparks flew from the Knight Rangers as they fell onto their backs. The weapon returns to Scorpina's hands "You Rangers are good at facing brainless Dragon Knights but now let's see how good you are to take me on!"

"You got it!" was the response.

The Knight Rangers charged Scorpina outnumbering her one against five. Normally the odds would've been in the Knight Ranger's favor but Scorpina was no ordinary dragon. She was a villain of the past that fought the first ever Power Rangers. She watches as Zoe and Timothy come at her. She uses her weapon to clash against the two Knight Ranger's swords then rewards each of them with a slice. Sparks flew as the blue and yellow Knight Rangers fell to the ground. She sees John and Aaron coming at her and block their swords. Then she sliced John three times. Sparks flew from John as it takes him down. Aaron manages to come at her even more clashing his sword against her.

"You're impressive Red Knight Ranger" Scorpina told him as the two continued to clash weapons.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Aaron told her.

Scorpina laughs "Oh really?"

Then she manages to kick him in the chest causing him to stumble then she sliced out at him. Sparks flew but Aaron didn't fall. Instead he tries to jump over her but Scorpina was ready for him. She manages to slash upward at him striking him causing sparks to fly from him before falling to the ground. He manages to get onto all fours but not before Scorpina kicks him over towards John, Timothy and Zoe. Scorpina watches as Chika tries a new approach "Hornet Stinger!"

Scorpina turns to Chika whom now had her signature weapon. Chika takes aim and fires it at Scorpina. Scorpina easily deflects the crossbow with her own weapon skillfully each time Chika fired one. Scorpina smirks "You think you're the first Ranger that fought me like that? You are so wrong!"

She leaps into the air coming down on Chika whose crossbow arrow was deflected once again striking Chika. Sparks flew as Chika took the blow. Chika tries to fire the crossbow in close range but Scorpina easily kicks the weapon upward causing it to fire straight up. Then Scorpina slashes the Pink Ranger across the chest. Sparks flew from the Pink Knight Ranger as it forced the Pink Ranger on the ground rolling backwards. The other five Knight Rangers regrouped around her. Only for Scorpina to gather in an attack and fire blasts out of her hand at the Five Knight Rangers. Multiple Sparks flew from the Knight Rangers as it forces them backwards rolling but stopping eventually.

"Scorpina's tough" Chika muttered.

"No kidding" Timothy agreed "She certainly isn't a dragon but she's a true evil warrior."

Aaron gets up "Don't give up guys! That's what she wants to see. Us giving up. We won't give her that satisfaction."

"Right" John agreed getting up "A Knight never gives up no matter what."

"Agreed" Zoe said "She maybe tough but we're stronger!"

This got the Pink and Yellow Ranger to get up agreeing.

Scorpina looks at the Knight Rangers " My, my, you five are certainly just like the other Rangers I used to fight, why don't you all just give up?"

Aaron answers "No one in their right mind will give up to evil! Not when the whole world is at stake!"

"He's right!" Chika Scorpina "No matter how powerful you are we will continue to fight you!"

"Suit yourselves" Scorpina said "Come at me!"

"You'll be sorry to invite us like that" Timothy told her.

Zoe brings out her sword "I'll give you a taste of my Wolf Mace!"

"And I'll back you up with the Leopard Axe" Timothy told her.

The two Knight Rangers brought out their special weapons preparing to charge. Chika had already brought out her Hornet Stinger and still pointed it at Scorpina. John and Aaron get out their weapons "Unilance!" "Eagle Broadsword!"

Scorpina eyes the special weapons "Those won't be enough to save you, and I'll show you!"

The Five Knight Rangers get right back into the battle.

In the Dragon Kingdom, King Nightmare, Queen Zera and Brainstorm were watching Scorpina's battle against the Knight Rangers. Scorpina might've come from an earlier age but she knew how to deal with Power Rangers. To the Dragons it looked as if victory could easily come this time. Even if Scorpina was beaten, Scorpina gave the Dragon King and Queen new founded hope that had been lost after three battles.

"Dang!" Brainstorm's right head spoke "Hate to admit it but I'm glad Scorpina's on our side!"

"No kidding" The middle head spoke "Because she'd be able to match even the toughest of our king and queen's Dragon Subjects. Heck she'd beat even us."

"Don't be too sure if she was against us" the left argued at the middle "We could beat her."

King Nightmare was now chuckling turning to his wife "You certainly should feel proud dear. You choose a good ally."

"I did didn't I?" Queen Zera asked in a sly tone "With Scorpina back we'll have a great ally on our side."

"I believe the Knight Rangers have finally met their match" Brainstorm's right head spoke.

"Agreed" the middle head spoke "There is no way they are going to be able to beat her."

"They have to force her to retreat to win this one you two" the left head spoke "So far, they are horribly failing at it."

In Castle Camelot, Lancerlot and Merlin were watching the Knight Rangers face off against Scorpina. The Knight Rangers weren't doing so well against her but the two knew that the Knight Rangers wouldn't give up. Still Lancerlot couldn't believe how fierce and dangerous Scorpina was. He'd at least fought Morgon once back in the day when King Arthur was around not even Morgon was that tough.

"She certainly knows how to fight" Lancerlot told Merlin.

Merlin agreed "Sadly so...But I have a feeling this may get worse."

Back in the battle Scorpina had ducked all five Knight Ranger's weapons then whirls around catching them all with her own weapon. Sparks flew as the Knight Rangers were sent rolling on the ground backwards.

Scorpina laughs at the five Knight Rangers "I must admit you five are very courageous, just as many other Rangers before you but courage won't be enough to save you from me!"

She eyes Morgon giving Morgon the single. Morgon saw the single and smiled it was time to see what Scorpina had in mind, she raised her staff chanting "Ancient darkness of the dead, raise up and lend your strength to grow this chosen warrior! **Dark Geyser!**"

With this Morgon drives the staff into the ground. It emits darkness not only into the ground but it sends more darkness under the ground to Scorpina. Once under Scorpina's body darkness erupts as it was a Geyser. In no time at all Scorpina had grown but she didn't look humanoid. In fact she had gone a wicked transformation to something mostly human to a huge scorpion like monster.

"Oh man" Aaron shouted "She not only turned giant but became a giant Scorpion monster!"

"I hated the feeling that she was hiding something" Zoe admitted as the Knight Rangers all looked at this new form of Scorpina. Scorpina takes this time to attack and destroy buildings with her giant claws and weapon. Sparks flew as she went on rampage.

Aaron and the other Knight Rangers went right to work "Animal Knight Zords...Awaken!"

The sword glew the same color as their Animal Crystals then unleashed red, yellow, blue, pink, and black crystallized lights into the sky. The lights continued on towards Camelot striking hidden gargoyles with heads shaped like an animal's head turning the five Gargoyles into the Animal Knight Zords.

Aaron leeps into his Eagle Knight Zord "Rangers, long on!"

Two by two the remaining Knight Rangers leeped into their Zord's cockpits each speaking out a line "Timothy here let's rock and roll" "John, here system's online." "Zoe here, setups ready!" "Chika here, ready to roll out!"

"How sweet" Scorpina said seeing the five Animal Knight Zords "New Rangers, new Zords to destroy!"

With this she aims her claws and fires energy blasts at the apporaching Animal Knight Zords. Multipe sparks flew from each of the Animal Knight Zords as Scorpina's attack hits them. It rocks each of the Knight Rangers in their cockpits. Aaron manages to keep his Eagle Knight Zord stabilized "Rangers, I can already tell this mode isn't going to work. Let's combined and show her what the Knight Megazord can really do!"

"Couldn't have put it any better then you did!" John agreed.

"Right" Zoe said.

"Let's do this together!" Chika said.

"As always" Timothy said.

"Great!" Aaron said "Alright Rangers, let's do it Knight Formation!"

With this all five Knight Rangers jammed their swords into the Animal Knight Zord's sword compartment. Then the transformation began. All five Animal Knight Zords charged a bit more before the transformation. The first thing that happened was the wolf and leopard Animal Knight Zords folded themselves upward to become the Megazord's knight like boot feet. The Unicorn Animal Knight Zord jumps up folding upward to become the legs, lower and upper body of the with it's horn folding into it's head connecting to it's boots. Thus becoming the armored body of the giant Robot. The Giant Hornet Animal Knight Zord lost it's wings but split into two parts becoming the giant robot's armored arms. Then the Eagle Knight Zord becomes the armored helmet head. The Giant Hornet's wings then form the Knight's shield which was attached to one arm. The Hornet's Zord's stinger would then become the Knight's Broadsword which was attached on it's back. Then background showed it walking out of a castle ready for battle.

"Knight Megazord" The Knight Rangers shouted "Ready for battle!"

Scorpina looks at the newly formed Megazord "This brings so much good memories to me when I first fought the first ever Power Rangers and their own Megazord. Let's see if you really are caught out for this!"

"Oh we are!" Aaron told her.

"Do your worst!" Timothy told her.

"Oh I shall!" Scorpina shouted.

With this she charges the Knight Megazord. Then before it could move she rewards she is able to nail it two times with her claw. Sparks flew from the Knight Megazord as it takes the attack. It stumbles but refuses to fall. Then she slices it with her weapon two more times. More sparks flew from the Knight Megazord as it once again stumbles backwards. At this time though the Knight Rangers bring out the Knight Megazord's sword.

"Oh that's almost new!" Scorpina laughed "With the exception of the first Ranger's Thunder Megazord they had to call for the sword itself."

"I'd really wish she'd stop comparing us to the other Rangers she fought" Zoe muttered.

"It is annoying" Chika agreed "But we'll have to prove her wrong!"

John agrees "Come on guys let's pull together!"

Scorpina charges the Knight Megazord once again, this time though the Knight Megazord is ready. It clashes it's sword against Scorpina's blade. Three times the blades clashed making the distinguished clanging sound as they clashed. After the fourth clash Scorpina is able to rank the Knight Megazord with her free claw. Sparks flew but she now has an opening and goes for it slicing it two more times. Sparks flew from the Knight Megazord as it stumbles. Without warning she whips her out her head with her huge tail which wraps around the Knight Megazord's head. Then a bizarre shocking like attack went threw the tail coursing threw the Knight Megazord. It somehow got to the Knight Rangers inside. This temporarily disorientated both the Knight Rangers and the Knight Megazord. Scorpina now aims her hand blasting the Knight Megazord. Multiple sparks flew from the Knight Megazord as it finally falls onto the ground with a gigantic THUD!

Scorpina walks over to the Knight Megazord which seemed to look at her even though it was down. Before the Knight Megazord could get back onto it's feet, Scorpina lifted up a foot and stomps on the Knight Megazord's chest. Sparks flew from the Knight Megazord as Scorpina now keeps her foot on it "You're finished Knight Power Rangers!"

Inside the Knight Megazord's cockpit the Knight Rangers had now gotten back to their senses.

"She's much more tougher now" Timothy told Aaron.

"Tell me about it" Chika muttered still a bit disorientated by the tail attack "I'm still trying to get over that attack."

John has an idea "Aaron, we've gotta get up."

"Been trying to do that" Aaron admitted.

Zoe agreed "She's got us pinned."

"Not for long" John told them he presses a button "It's time to do a little unicorn magic."

With the press of the button there was a flash of light and the Knight Megazord disappeared causing Scorpina's foot to hit the solid ground startling her "What? Where'd it go?"

She got her answer when the Knight Megazord's fist caught her a glancing blow across her back. Sparks flew as she is sent flying onto the ground. Scorpina gets up "So there you are."

"Good call John" Zoe told him.

"Systems back online" Aaron reported.

The Knight Megazord now draws it's sword once again then when Scorpina charged the Knight Megazord it charges slowly back. She tries to swipe out at it but the Knight Megazord clashed expectly on the sword. Then it catches her across the chest with the sword. Sparks fly from her but she doesn't go down that was until the Knight Megazord catches her again with an upward slice. Sparks flew as she now falls onto the ground rolling but getting up. She attempts to blast out at them but the Knight Megazord manages to bring out it's fancy deflector shield deflecting it back at her. Now multiple sparks flew from Scorpina as she charges it yet again. Only for the Knight Megazord's sword to catch her a glancing blow which sent her back onto the ground.

"That was close" Chika muttered placing a hand onto her helmet.

"Well now, let's finish her!" Aaron said grabbing the huge sword and pulling it out.

He swings it with the others using their arms as if they were swords all shouting "**KNIGHT SLASH!**"

The Knight Megazord's animal spirits all activated focusing their power into the sword as the Knight Megazord. The Knight Megazord whirls it's sword around Counter Clock wise but Scorpina knew that she had to retreat "Curses! I can't believe you actually passed this test! I'll be back Knight Power Rangers you haven't seen the last of Scorpina!"

With this Scorpina vanishes jut as the Knight Megazord's sword came within striking range missing her.

"Oh-man" Zoe muttered hanging her head "Scorpina got away!"

"We'll get her next time" Aaron told other Rangers "For now, Knight Rangers...Earth is Defended."

In the Dragon's kingdom King Nightmare watches as Scorpina arrives now back in her human form. Brainstorm's right and middle heads were taking a good double take looking at her. They couldn't believe that Scorpina when grown by an item or spell that grew her could transform. That form nearly had the Knight Rangers. She frowns "I can't believe they passed that test."

"Get in line" King Nightmare told her "They have defeated three of my best warriors. Although I have to admit you were quite good out there facing off against them. I hope I can depend on you again when I call you"

"Thank you my liege" Scorpina told him "And you can count on me to help defeat them."

"Good" King Nightmare said "For now rest Scorpina you deserve it."

In Castle Camelot the Knight Rangers were glad that they had forced Scorpina to retreat. Merlin had called them up into the round table to congratulate them "You all had quite a hard time today facing off against Scorpina today but I am proud to say that despite the odds that were against you, you all pulled threw."

"Scorpina's one tough cookie" Zoe admitted.

"I know" Chika said "With a minion that teleports away from the battle. We can expect to see her again and again."

"Next time she'll won't be alone" Timothy pointed out.

"That'll make it worse" John admits "But we won't give up! We're the Knight Rangers and it's our duty to never give up."

Aaron gives John a thumbs up "Of course, if we work together we can overcome anything and anyone, even Scorpina we can over come."

The Knight Rangers all agreed giving each other high fives.

**Episode 7 Summary, Midnight Battle: The Knight Rangers have their hands full when King Nightmare's latest Dragon Subjects attacks at midnight.**


	7. Episode 7: Midnight Battle!

Episode 7: Midnight Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban does but I do own the Knight Rangers.**

It was evening at Castle Camelot. The Knight Rangers had spent a great day training during the morning. Sense the castle didn't have any modern day lights, the Knight Rangers, Lancerlot and Merlin also called it quits for the night. The only lighting it had was from candles. The group sat at the Round Table with Lancerlot explaining how great of a training session they all had today.

"Great job today, Knight Rangers" Lancerlot said "I can tell you are all greatly improving."

"Thanks Lancerlot" Aaron said.

"We just have to improve our game" Zoe agreed and it was still noticed on her face that she didn't get over the fact they almost didn't defeat Scorpina.

"We will" John told her "We also shouldn't just be focused on Scorpina. There maybe other Dragons, King Nightmare has that maybe worse then her."

Zoe had to admit John was right. Timothy agreed with John as well "That's probably true but if he did, why he summon Scorpina?"

"Most likely because of her experience in dealing with Rangers" Merlin answered "King Nightmare most likely felt that he maybe lacking something."

Lancerlot agreed "Right, and now he has someone that can at least give him some tips."

Aaron looked around the castle's room "Guys, even with her on his side, we'll continue to win, you'll see."

The other Knight Rangers were still going to stay up a bit longer, no sense going to bed early.

In the Dragon Kingdom King Nighttmare was studying the Knight Ranger's powers. He always heard their role calls before they fought against his Dragon Subjects. They were a good team, no Knight during his era would've had those powers. Oh he knew they would've wished they had. He turns to Scorpina "It seems the Red Knight Ranger has a great eye sight."

Scorpina answers him "That's because his animal crystal is that of a Bald Eagle, a Bird of Prey. All birds of Prey have way better eyesight then a human."

"But how well can he see at night?" King Nightmare asked.

Scorpina spoke "Bald Eagles usually sleep during the night. They might not fair too well at night."

Hearing this the Dragon King rose "Then we must capitalize on this at once!"

He rose, with Brainstorm and Queen Zera watching him as he shouted "DARKFANG REPOrT TO ME!"

There was a shuffle of feet coming from all of the Dragons. Then one appeared. He was pitch black all over except for his teeth. His body looked average of any dragon. The Dragon bowed "I am Darkfang, my liege, the strongest of your Dark Stalkers! How may I be of service to you?"

King Nightmare spoke up his plan "Simple, you are to attack the Red Knight Ranger at night. Show him no mercy and use the night against him."

Darkfang grins showing his teeth "That I shall do my liege!"

"What about the other Rangers dear?" Queen Zera asked.

King Nightmare turns to Scorpina "I believe Darkfang will need your assistance."

Scorpina bows "Agreed I shall assist him"

The two then leave with Brainstorm speaking up to the king mainly it was his right head "Wow, my liege this is quite bold."

"It maybe bold" King Nightmare told Brainstorm "But this will work."

It was still nightfall but still seven PM. Aaron notices the full moon and decides to go for a walk. He turns to the other Knight Rangers "Guys, I'm going for a walk, anyone want to join me?"

"I'll go with you" Timothy said "I know the perfect place to walk in Africa.

The Red and Yellow Knight Rangers then left the castle to go for a walk. Chika wanted to follow but decided to listen to Zoe practice her violin. John was at her side listening the blue Knight Ranger play beautifully. Zoe continued to practice seeing her two friends and smiled when she finished playing her current song.

"That was beautiful Zoe" Chika told her.

"Yeah" John admitted "How long were you on a violin?"

Zoe answers smiling still "Sense I was nine. Want to hear more?"

"Sure!" was the response from the Black and Pink Knight Rangers.

The Blue Knight Ranger places her violin on her shoulder rest and began playing it.

The Red and Yellow Knight Rangers were in Africa enjoying the little hike threw a safari. The Full Moon was enough light for them to see. They were just walking around and Timothy began showing Aaron places that people loved seeing Leopards. Suddenly all the animals in the area seemed to pick up something. Even the lions that had decided to rest near two trees during the morning had became restless.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Poachers?" Timothy answered in form of a question then added on "Or something much worse."

He and Aaron get their answer when Darkfang flies down "Red and Yellow Knight Rangers!"

"I was right," Timothy told Aaron "It's something much worse."

"Of course!" Darkfang shouted "Now** Dark Blast!**"

The Dragon gathers in darkness in his hands and he hurls it as an orb at the two.

Both Aaron and Timothy look at each other before going for it "It's Morphing Time! Animal Knight Crystals Activate!"

Within seconds the Red and Yellow Knight Rangers had transformed just as the attack seems to hit. Luckily the two weren't injured at all. Then the two charge Darkfang swords drawn.

Darkfang growls "I was supposed to deal with the Red Knight Ranger!"

He snaps his fingers "DRAGON KNIGHTS, destroy the Yellow Knight Ranger!"

Dragon Knights appeared and charged Timothy. Aaron tries to slices some down but not before Darkfang comes at him "Red Knight Ranger! You are mine!"

The Red Knight Ranger sees him coming at him and raises his sword only to see the Dragon vanish "What?"

Darkfang simply used the cover of the night to camouflage himself and strike the Red Ranger sparks flew from Aaron as he is knocked onto the ground.

"Aaron!" Timothy shouts as he fights against the Dragon Knights.

Aaron gets up "I'm fine Timothy! Call the others!"

Timothy attempts to but Dragon Knights try to overcome him "I will once I get the all clear!"

With one swift swirl he cuts them down. Aaron turns towards where he thought Darkfang was only for the Dragon to not be "What?"

Darkfang's laughter echoes "You'll never find me Red Knight Ranger! **Dark Scattershot!**"

The Red Knight Ranger turns just in time to see Darkfang gather a dark powered attack only to send it at him in what appeared to be darkness shattering. The attack strikes Aaron and multiple sparks fly from him as he falls to the ground rolling. Timothy cuts down the Dragon Knights and rushes to help Aaron "Hang on buddy!"

It is then Scorpina jumps threw the air and down upon slashing him. The Yellow Knight Ranger takes the slash and falls backwards rolling "Oh nuts! Scorpina!"

The Red Knight Ranger manages to clash against Darkfang's claw with his own sword "What? Scorpina too?"

Darkfang laughs evilly at Aaron's concern for Timothy "You should be more worried about yourself Red Knight Ranger!"

Aaron turns his attention to the Dragon but is too slow to react as the Dragon's claws strike him across the chest. Sparks flew as the Red Knight Ranger falls rolling. Just as he did the Dragon seems to vanish. Timothy manages to clash his own weapon on Scorpina's sword. Scorpina seems to smile at Timothy "It's over for you Yellow Knight Ranger."

Aaron tries to figure out where Darkfang was coming at but once again fails as he hears the Dragon "**Dark Scattershot**!"

This attack strikes Aaron right again and multiple sparks fly from him as it takes him down and Darkfang closes in "Time for the final move!"

"Not so fast" Timothy shouted while clashing against Scorpina's weapon.

He manages to turn invisible himself in front of Scorpina's eyes and is able to see where Darkfang was coming bringing out his sword moved his hand "Leopard Axe!"

Timothy jumps and slashes with his axe striking Darkfang, sparks flew as Darkfang falls backwards and he is rubbing his chest "What?"

Aaron looks at Timothy "You can see him?"

"Yeah" Timothy said "You are a Bald Eagle, you should've seen him too."

"I'm not sure why" Aaron replied.

Scorpina walks over to Darkfang's side whom mutters "How did he see me?"

Timothy answered "Hello, I have the power of a leopard,"

He turns to Aaron whom tries to get up and knows at this rate the two might not have lasted "We'll be back!"

He grabs onto Aaron whom tries to decline to retreat "Come on Aaron."

"A Knight is supposed to be courageous on the battlefield" Aaron reminded him.

"Yeah the Code of Chivarly" Timtohy said "But right now we need the others."

Aaron nods knowing Timothy was right "Thanks man."

"No problem" Timtohy said as the two Rangers seem to vanish.

"NUTS!" Scorpina muttered.

"We nearly had them!" Darkfang hissed "I blame it on you."

"I didn't mess things up!" Scorpina told him "So things didn't go off as originally planned but they will be back after we spiced things up."

"What do you have in mind?" Darkfang asked.

Scorpina chuckles "Why don't you start scaring little kids or terrorize people at night?"

"Now I get you!" Darkfang laughs.

In Castle Camelot Aaron arrives with Timothy supporting him. Chika, John and Zoe were right there seeing Aaron injured a bit. The three other Knight Rangers were puzzled and all three looked concerned. Zoe mentions Lancerlot and Merlin to follow her with a hand single and a whisper. The two mentors rush alongside her. It is Chika that breaks the silence "Aaron, Timothy, what happened?"

"Ambush" Timothy said "A new Dragon whom is black as night and Scorpina."

"Why didn't you contact us?" John asked.

Timothy answered for Aaron "They took us by surprise. Aaron but mostly I tried to but Dragon Knights came at me with no regard for me to contact you all for help. Scorpina showed up after I took the Dragon Knights down but Aaron got blasted by that Dragon."

"Sounds like you are describing Darkfang" Lancerlot said "One of the Special Dragons known as the Dark Seekers."

"With Aaron's being a Bald Eagle in Ranger form he should've seen him" Chika told him.

"One would think" Aaron admitted "But for some odd reason, I wasn't."

Merlin then explained what King Nightmare's strategy was "It appears King Nightmare is trying to take the time of day to his advantage. He knows Aaron is a Bald Eagle whom has excellent Eye-Sight but, the Bald Eagle usually is active during the day. It appears King Nightmare was deliberately targeting Aaron's weakness."

"So Aaron is just as vulnerable as any of us are during the night" Chika admitted.

Zoe turns to Timothy "I bet you were able to see him."

"I was" Timothy said "Leopards see good any time of day especially at night, my problem was dealing with Scorpina."

"Thank goodness you were able to get Aaron to safety" Lancerlot told Timothy.

"I know" Timothy admitted "Aaron wasn't quite willing to go but at the rate it was going, we needed the others."

"And we are here and will be ready for next time" John agreed.

Aaron tries to stand "You guys are right, next time I will be ready for the encounter."

"You'll have us" Chika told him.

"But he'll single me out" Aaron told him "Plus Scorpina will most likely won't be letting the four of you pass."

Zoe places her hand on his shoulder "Just let Chika, John and myself handle her. Timothy will help."

"You're right" Aaron told Zoe agreeing with her.

Timothy turns to Aaron "I believe I have a plan, just because you're eye sight is considered normal at night perhaps you'll need your eyes to adjust to the night."

Aaron turns to Timothy "You'll help me with that?"

Timothy nods "Of course, it takes time for normal humans to see during the night. So you'll just have to get used to seeing at night, I'll help."

"Sounds like a plan" Aaron agreed giving Timothy a handshake.

Timothy had the place "Follow me outside we'll train outside."

Chika turns to John and Zoe "We better prepare to face off against Scorpina."

Lancerlot turns to Merlin "This is quite a gamble King Nightmare is doing."

"It may have worked on normal opponents but the Knight Rangers aren't normal opponents" Merlin said "This will still be one of their greatest tests. A battle at night."

Lancerlot watches the Knight Rangers as Merlin then adds on "A battle that King Nightmare will regret in the end."

At this Lancerlot chuckles.

Normally it was Aaron giving the others pointers in battle but he was glad that Timothy was going to help him threw the battle. He was very positive that the next time Darkfang and he met, things would end differently. Not only did Timothy help him out but he then remembered learning from earlier to not always rely on his sight, but use the other senses. This process took about two hours when the castle's warning sirens went off. The five Knight Rangers turned to go in but this time Lancerlot answers them "It's Darkfang and Scorpina, they are attacking Washington DC."

"Oh great..." Aaron muttered "Attacking the most powerful country in the world's highest capital...Anyway, Knight Rangers, let's go!"

The five Knight Rangers ran out of Castle Camelot to engage Darkfang and Scorpina.

In Washington DC, Darkfang seemed to be nowhere but little kids and adults alike were running for their lives. It was midnight, normally people would be sleeping but this Dragon seemed to enter their dreams only to reappear in real life. Scorpina was with him still providing protection. The human's screams were beginning to entertain her.

"Hey! Darkfang!" Aaron shouted "That's enough of your racket!"

Darkfang and Scorpina turn to see the Knight Power Rangers in their Ranger forms.

"Haven't you heard?" Chika asked them "It's rude to wake people up at night."

Darkfang turns "So you Knight Rangers fully came, you all will be no problem!"

Scorpina brings out her weapon "Darkfang, I'll deal with the Black, Blue, Pink and Yellow Rangers, deal with the Red Knight Ranger."

"We'll do!" Darkfang growls.

The two charge the Knight Rangers but things didn't go according to plan for the villains. John made the first move to teleport himself behind Scorpina and nearly take her by surprise by slashing at her "Surprise!"

Scorpina turns and clashes against his sword "Not a bad move!"

John ducks a slash from her before countering another, then clashed a third time against her blade "Too bad you're on the wrong side!"

"I'm fine with that!" Scorpina shouts she kicks him in the chest and he stumbles and she slashes him.

Sparks flew from the Black Knight Ranger as he falls backwards rolling. Scorpina smiles at John as Chika shouted "Hornet Stinger!"

Scorpina hears this and avoids three arrows with ease but that's what the Pink Knight Ranger wanted as soon as Scorpina avoided the third arrow, Zoe sprung her trap leaping at her foe. Scorpina clashes against Zoe's sword and she looks around herself to see that the three had her cornered on all three sides.

"Three against one?" Scorpina smirked "Doesn't mean you'll beat me."

"We'll see about that" John told her.

The Black, Blue and Pink Knight Rangers charge Scorpina determined to play Scorpina at her own game. The more the three fought against her the more they hoped she'd forget about Timothy.

Aaron approaches Darkfang waving his hand over his sword "Eagle Broadsword!"

"Can't see what you can't see now Red Knight Ranger" Darkfang shouted using the darkness to vanish just as the Red Knight Ranger got over to him. Aaron looks around for Darkfang "Don't think that trick will catch me off guard again."

Darkfang flew down from the sky at the Red Ranger's back still thinking Aaron didn't see him. He did and so did Timothy whom was helping him. Aaron gives Timothy a nod asking "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's!" Timothy shouted.

The Red Knight Ranger back flipped and managed to score a direct kick to the Dragon's chest. This surprised Darkfang "What?"

Aaron then used the Dragon's weight against itself as he hurls it over towards Timothy "Up and over to you Timothy!"

Timothy nods whirling around with his weapon "Leopard Axe!"

The powerful Leopard Axe strikes Darkfang across his chest. Sparks flew as the Dragon falls to the ground rolling "Impossible! The Red Knight Ranger can actually see me?"

The Dragon gets up to see that both Red Knight Ranger and Yellow Knight Ranger were ready to come at him "Uh, Scorpina a little help!"

"What?" was Scorpina's response as she whirls around just in time to nail all three Rangers across their chest with her curved boomerang. Sparks flew from the three as they fell backwards rolling.

She takes a look at the Red and Yellow Knight Rangers "Oh nuts!"

She watches as the Black, Blue, and Pink Rangers get up still surrounding her "What a clever bunch of Rangers you are...Playing me at my own game."

John waves his hand over his sword "Only difference is we can keep this up, Unilance!"

Zoe waves her hand over her sword "Agreed, Wolf Mace!"

The three Knight Rangers charge weapons draw.

Scorpina shakes her head "You may think you can keep this up but you won't be able to!"

She prepares herself to face off against them.

Darkfang hisses as he avoids both Aaron's Eagle Broadsword and Timothy's Leopad Axe "I don't get it! How can the Red Ranger see me?"

He ducks Aaron's swipe but not Timothy's Leopard Axe which gets him in the shoulder. Sparks flew from the Dragon then together the Red and Yellow Knight Rangers kick him. The Dragon falls onto his back rolling. Timothy answers "We've trained a bit at night. Even a human can have good eye sight at night once their eyes adjust to things."

"I'm not beaten yet Rangers!" Darkfang hisses "Let's see you try my **Dark Flare!**"

Darkfang manages to gather darkness into the palm of his hands. He then hurls it at the Red and Yellow Knight Rangers. The ball of darkness explodes out striking the Rangers causing sparks to fly from them but it also exploded bright white light causing Aaron to shield his eyes "Oh-no!"

Even Timothy was temporarily blinded by this. He knew that if he was slightly temporarily blinded by the attack, then Aaron was "Aaron, he pulled a clever trick but bare with me."

Aaron was waving his hand in front of his eyes "Very well."

Darkfang laughs "You may have trained your regular human eyes Red Knight Ranger to adjust to the darkness but as soon as light is shown, it resets. Now take this you two Dark Scattershot!"

Darkfang gathered a dark powered attack only to send it at him in what appeared to be darkness shattering like arrows. Multiple sparks flew from the Red and Yellow Knight Rangers taking them down. Darkfang laughs seemingly to turn invisible to Aaron's eyes. Aaron closes his eyes for a second remembering to listen to his other senses. Timothy's eye sight was easily regained by now but he knew he would be too slow "Watch out Aaron!"

Aaron trusted his instincts and brought up his Eagle Broadsword in front of him. He then sensed Darkfang coming towards him. Aaron gives Timothy a hand sign letting the Yellow Knight Ranger know he knew where Darkfang was coming from then shouts "Eagle Broadsword!"

The sword connects to the dragon. Sparks flew from Darkfang as it takes him down onto the ground "How was that possible?"

Aaron's eye sight was slowly regaining as Timothy came to his aide "Eye sight maybe important to humans but one shouldn't rely on one sense. Ready to end him Timothy?"

"Ready when you are!" Timothy shouts.

He and Aaron charge Darkfang as he gets up "You two won't be able to beat me, **Dark Scattershot!**"

Darkfang gathers his dark around him and Timothy sees it coming "Here it comes Aaron! Do what I do."

"Alright partner!" Aaron said giving Timothy a thumbs up.

Timothy thanks to his eyesight easily regained lead the effort for the two Knight Rangers to protect themselves from Darkfang's attack buy cutting the attack treating it as if it were true arrows pretending to cut off the deadly tips. Darkfang sees this "WHAT? THEY BESTED MY ATTACK? BUT HOW?"

The two continued their charge leaping into the air shouting their weapons names "Eagle Broadsword!" "Leopard Axe!"

Both Red and Yellow Knight Rangers come down on Darkfang swinging their weapons. The two weapons seemed to cross making an X as they came down on the Dragon. Sparks flew as Darkfang stumbles, electricity seemed to emit from his body as the Red and Yellow Knight Rangers turn their backs from him "This isn't possible! I was the best out of King Nightmare's Dark Seekers!"

The Dragon then falls to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks. Scorpina manages to avoid three more arrows from Chika, and avoid both the Unilance from John and Zoe's Wolf Mace as she sees what happened "Nuts! Those two bested him! Morgon!"

Morgon was watching from on top of the Washington Monument "I have no idea how those two were able to beat him, but no matter I have the keys to make things better!"

She lifts up her staff chanting out "Ancient darkness of the dead, raise up and lend your strength to grow this chosen warrior! **Dark Geyser!**"

With this Morgon drives the staff into the Washington Monument. It emits darkness threw the monument as if it were lightning rod, the darkness was absorbed under the ground then it sends more darkness under the ground to Darkfang. Once under Darkfang's body darkness erupts as it was a Geyser growing the Dragon "So that's what Morgon's Dark Geyser feels like!"

Scorpina gives Morgon a thumbs up as she then addresses the Dragon "Now that you have been grown, and I haven't, I can't help you any more, so all those Knight Rangers, are all yours!"

"And they'll meet their defeat!" Darkfang shouted.

The Knight Rangers join up with each other with Aaron giving the group a high five "Thanks guys, but now the real fight begins."

Darkfang chuckles at this "So right you do!"

Aaron and the other Rangers bring up their swords to their Animal Knight Crystals shouting " "Animal Knight Zords...Awaken!"

The sword glew the same color as their Animal Crystals then unleashed red, yellow, blue, pink, and black crystallized lights into the sky. The lights continued on towards Camelot striking hidden gargoyles with heads shaped like an animal's head turning the five Gargoyles into the Animal Knight Zords.

The Animal Knight Zords arrive and Aaron hops in his "Alright guys, you know the drill log in!"

Two by two the remaining Knight Rangers leeped into their Zord's cockpits each speaking out a line. "Timothy, here ready to silence him" "John, here, raring to go!" "Zoe here, standing bye!" "Chika, here let's end this nightmare!"

Aaron presses on agreeing with Chika "For this nightmare to end, we need heavy duty fire power so let's go into Knight Formation!"

With this all five Knight Rangers jammed their swords into the Animal Knight Zord's sword compartment. Then the transformation began. All five Animal Knight Zords charged a bit more before the transformation. The first thing that happened was the wolf and leopard Animal Knight Zords folded themselves upward to become the Megazord's knight like boot feet. The Unicorn Animal Knight Zord jumps up folding upward to become the legs, lower and upper body of the with it's horn folding into it's head connecting to it's boots. Thus becoming the armored body of the giant Robot. The Giant Hornet Animal Knight Zord lost it's wings but split into two parts becoming the giant robot's armored arms. Then the Eagle Knight Zord becomes the armored helmet head. The Giant Hornet's wings then form the Knight's shield which was attached to one arm. The Hornet's Zord's stinger would then become the Knight's Broadsword which was attached on it's back. Then background showed it walking out of a castle ready for battle "Knight Megazord, ready for battle!"

Darkfang growls "Come on you big tin-can! I'll rip you apart with ease!"

He comes at the Knight Megazord and seems to vanish just as the Knight Megazord tried to lash out a punch. Darkfang appears at the Knight Megazord's back striking it with his claws. Sparks flew from the Knight Megazord as it stumbles forward a bit before turning to punch it again. Once again the Dragon seems to vanish and appears at the Knight Megazord's left side swiping with his claw. Sparks flew as the Knight Megazord turns to engage him. Darkfang seems to vanish a third time and rams it at high speed with a massive headbut. Sparks flew from the Knight Megazord as it stumbles backwards but refuses to fall. Darkfang disappears once again but this time Timothy had enough "Oh-no you don't! Not a fourth time!"

The Knight Megazord this time manages to time it perfectly and gives Darkfang a punch to his head. The Dragon roars falling onto his back "Ouch my head!"

"I say we knock some sense into him with our war hammer" Chika spoke pressing a button.

One of the Knight Megazord's hands turn into a warhammer and before Darkfang could recover, the Knight Megazord strikes out at him three times. The first was to his shoulder which caused sparks to fly from it and for the Dragon to howl in pain "Ouch!"

Then a second war hammer hit it on the other shoulder causing sparks to fly from Darkfang "Not the other Shoulder!"

Then the Knight Megazord hammers Darkfang across his chest causing not only sparks to fly from the Dragon but for the it to fly and fall onto the ground hard "You want to play hard ball hugh? Well take this **Dark Flare!**"

A huge orb of darkness was gathered in the Dragon's hand and he hurls it. The orb explodes causing not only multiple sparks to fly from the Knight Megazord but it sent out a blinding light blinding all of the Knight Rangers in the Knight Megazord's cockpit.

"Oh man" Aaron complained "Not again."

"He certainly doesn't play fair" John agreed.

"The light was so blinding it gave me a headache" Chika muttered.

"I know that feeling and I'm getting one too" Zoe agreed shaking her head a bit.

Darkfang then grinned "Now for the most powerful **Dark Scattershot!**"

Darkfang now gathers in enormous amount of Dark Power around his body and began charging it.

Aaron, Chika, John, and Zoe still hadn't recovered but Timothy whom had easily recovered seen this coming "That Dragon won't succeed in nailing us with that attack, I think it's time we make him feel his own attack time for a Leopard's touch."

He presses a button shouting "**Ambush Mode One Stalking Mode!**"

The Knight Megazord seemed to disappear to Darkfang's eyes "What? Where did you go? Well too bad this blast will end it!

Before the Dragon could react the Knight Megazord was at Darkfang's back silently stalking on all fours as if it were a leopard. Darkfang doesn't see the Knight Megazord coming and Timothy presses a second button in his area "**Ambush Mode, Spring Mode!**"

At this the Knight Megazord silently drew it's sword then pounced like a leopard would on it's prey. The Knight Megazord's sword strikes the Dragon in his chest causing sparks to fly from him and for the Dragon to stumble backwards "What hit me?"

He then sees the Knight Megazord standing sword drawn but not before he released his own attack which backfired on him causing multiple sparks to fly from him and for the Dragon to fall onto his back "Oh, smooth move!"

Inside the cockpit the Knight Rangers regained their vision and John admitted "Well I even felt he was gaining power for an attack and it now makes sense attacking them while they are charging would cause it to backfire."

"Good move Timothy" Aaron told him.

Timothy gave the others a thumbs up "Don't mention it guys! Now what do you say we finish it?"

"Good idea" Aaron shouted pulling out the huge sword.

He swings it with the others using their arms as if they were swords all shouting "**KNIGHT SLASH!**"

The Knight Megazord's animal spirits all activated focusing their power into the sword as the Knight Megazord. Darkfang gets up "That won't do so much if you can't hit me!"

The Dragon tries to vanish but Timothy wouldn't let him get far to avoid the finishing move. The Knight Megazord whirls it's sword around Counter Clock wise successfully striking Darkfang. Darkfang gasps "Impossible! They broke threw my dark cover!"

The Dragon falls to the ground exploding in a shower of sparks.

Aaron then singles the victory "Knight Rangers...Earth was defended."

The Rangers reported back in Castle Camelot all tired out. They had just defeated one of King Nightmare's Dragons. That Dragon didn't make it easy for most of them. Thankfully Timothy was able to help them out a lot. Not only that but Aaron learned how to use his other senses. The Knight Rangers all gathered around their rooms walking to it.

"Thank goodness Timothy came up with that last minute attack" Zoe muttered "I'm very tired tonight."

"Tell me about it" Chika admitted "With this and New Years Eve being the exception, I've never stayed up till midnight."

"It's passed that now" John said.

Aaron turns to Timothy "Good job tonight er today man."

"In some parts of the world it's still night" Timothy admitted "But thanks Aaron."

Aaron gives Timothy a hand shake "If it weren't for you, I'd be history."

Timothy looks at his tired friends "You know, I'm wondering if Merlin or Lancerlot will let us sleep in a bit after this."

Lancerlot overheard this "What's this Knights sleeping in? That's not appropriate of Knights to sleep in.

"Won't you give us an exception?" Chika pleaded nearly begging him.

Lancerlot winks at her "Of course, Rangers you may sleep. After tonight you earned it."

With this the Knight Rangers went straight to their rooms to sleep.

**Episode 8 Summary, A Wolf's Fury: When one of King Nightmare's Dragon Subject manages to trap the other Knight Rangers in a Dimension, Zoe must face off against it alone to free her friends.**


End file.
